


Wish Upon A Star

by AmethystJewel



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bad spellings, Can't wait to be torn to shreds haha, F/M, Female Reader, Haven't seen many full x reader stories here, Reverse Harem, School staff is dad squad, So...cross post, no beta we die like men, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystJewel/pseuds/AmethystJewel
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Deuce Spade/Reader, Epel Felmier/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Jack Howl/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader, Ruggie Bucchi/Reader, Sebek Zigvolt/Reader, Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Reader, Trey Clover/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	1. 🌌 Chapter 1 🌌

...

Where...am I?

Why...is it so dark?

What...happened?

**"Ah, my dearly beloved."**

**"A lovely and noble flower of evil."**

Who...who is talking?

_Suddenly a girl finds herself in a mysterious room, not recognizing the things around her. A bright green light catches her attention, turning her head to face a mirror. She could barely see her own reflection, watching the bright green flames flicker in the mirror._

**"Truly, you are the most beautiful of all."**

_The girl_ _looks_ _around, hearing the voice resound all around the room. The voice_ _booming_ _in something she couldn't detect. But is made her nervous, scared even. She looked back at the mirror, seeing something fade into view._

**"Mirror mirror, on the wall."**

_She cups her hand over her mouth, surprised to hear her own voice speak at the same time. The image in the mirror is still fading into view, slowly becoming recognizable._

**"Who is the..."**

_The girl didn't pay attention to the voice, now able to see the image in full. A carriage, pulled by strange skeleton horses. She could see inside the carriage, showing a coffin. She could also see a castle in the distance, putting together that castle was the destination. She didn't know why this coffin was being transported to the castle, or even know what castle it_ _was_ _. Nothing but blank was coming to her on how the image was related to what was happening._

**"Those who are guided by the dark mirror...As long as your heart desires it..."**

_The image faded, instead in its place was a hand. The girl could see the hand reach for her, almost desperately. She didn't know why, but she could feel sense of longing, or something akin to screaming for help. As she studied the hand more, she could see the hand shifting. Changing size, shape, even color. It was all the same hand though, one reaching for her to take. Calling for her desperately._

**"Take the hand that appears in the mirror."**

_The girl hesitates in her movements, reaching her hand out to take the hand(s) into her own. She gasped, seeing her own hand reach through the mirror. She hesitated again, noticing how the hand(s) were stretching as far as it could to take hers. She could feel the desperation for contact, wishing to touch her skin._

_It would've been creepy, had it not been for the other feeling of helplessness the hand(s) gave. She reached into the mirror more, letting the hand(s) smooth its thumb over hers. Its grip was gentle yet firm, as if scared she would break or let go and run away._

_But she didn't feel scared, and she didn't run away. She gripped the hand(s) tighter, trying to reassure it, it gripped tighter in return. A feeling of gratitude washed over, as if thanking her. She didn't know for what though._

**"For me. For them. For you."**

_The voice resounded again, catching the girl's attention._

**"We are all running out of time."**

_**"** _ _** No matter what... ** _ _**"** _

_More voices resounded from within the mirror, surprising the girl. She looked into the mirror,_ _barely_ _seeing a pair of lips kiss her hand. She couldn't see the owner, shadows obscuring them. But she could still the shape, size, and color of them shifting still. Then she could see bright eyes open, glowing in the shadows. Their color and shape too, shifting. She could feel the lips still on her hand shift into a smirk._

_**"** _ _** Never let go of my hand. ** _ _**"** _


	2. 🌌 Chapter 2 🌌

The girl opened her eyes, hearing something bang.

"What's...that noise?" She tried to look up, but there was only darkness around her. She tried to move, but she then realized she was confined into a tight space. "What the?"

"Crap! People are coming! Gotta find a uniform!" She heard someone speak, she could hear it came from outside her place of confinement. "Grr!"

She could feel everything shake, now thinking someone was saving her. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could the voice spoke again.

"This is too heavy!" The voice whined, before growling in frustration. "Time for my secret move then!"

She could hear the voice make a noise before suddenly her place of confinement felt hot. Light now entering the dark place, showing the plush inside of some box. She didn't think about it further, for what lit the small dark place was extremely hot blue fire.

"G-gah! Fire?!" She screamed, finding her voice. She rushed to push the wall in front of her, opening herself free. She fell to the ground, bracing herself on her knees as she felt the blue flames barely burn her.

"Aah!" The voice screamed back. "Why are you up?!"

She looked up to see a grey creature in front of her, looking at her with wide blue eyes. She could see the creature's ears were on fire, and its tail resembling a devil's pitchfork. Her own eyes widened at the sight, fear seeping in.

"A-a talking tanuki?!" The girl screamed.

"Who are you calling a tanuki?!" The creature yelled in rage. "I am the Great Grim!"

"But enough of that..." The creature called Grim then pawed at the girl's pants. "You, human! Give me those clothes!"

"Wh-what? Why?"

"Cause if you don't...I'll roast ya!" Grim smirked, blowing flames at the girl. Fire surrounded her, before going out quickly.

"Getting roasted by tanuki in my dreams...that's a new one." She thought out loud.

"I'm not a freaking tanuki!" The creature then blew more fire, frightening the girl.

"A-ah! Someone help me!" She screamed as she ran out of the room. She could hear Grim scream after her, causing her to run faster as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She knew this had to be a dream, but that didn't make it all the less terrifying of being burned alive.

She finally ran out of breath, stopping in a place that seemed like a library. But she noticed how books just floated around the area, lanterns glowing a low green. She panted as she caught her breath. "I wanna wake up from this stupid dream."

A blue fireball barely missed her head, causing her to gasp. She tried to make a run for it, but she tripped on something and fell. She quickly turned when she saw more blue flames surround her once more.

"Did you really think you'd get away from my nose?" Grim smirked, feeling powerful from seeing the girl's frightful expression. "Dumb human."

"If you don't want to get roasted, you better- yah!?" Suddenly the sound of a whip crack reached the girl's ears, followed by a black rope wrap around the small grey creature. "Hah?! What's with this rope?!"

"This is no mere rope! It is a lash of love!" Another responded, stepping into the girl's line of sight. She could see the new party was a person, a tall male with eccentric clothing. He donned a mask, covering most of his face. She could still see his eyes, only seeing two yellow dots glowing in the darkness the mask made. His eyes moved to make contact with hers.

"Ah, found you. You are one of the new students yes?" He smiled, reaching out his hand to help the girl up. She hesitated to lift her hand, but eventually grabbed his hand.

"H-huh?" She stuttered. He pulled her up, letting her fix her clothes. Only then did she realize she was wearing clothes she didn't recognize.

"You shouldn't do things like that! Leaving the gate on your own!" He chided her. "Not only that, you have yet to tame your familiar too! Which has broken a number of school rules!"

"Wait, gate? Familiar? He's not-"

"I'm not her familiar!" Grim said, struggling against his binds. "Let me go!"

"Sure sure. The rebellious ones always say that. Just be quiet for a moment." The male replied, put his clawed hand on Grim's mouth.

"Mmmph!"

"Goodness, it's unprecedented for a new student to leave the gate on their own." The man sigh. "How impatient..."

"But-"

"The entrance ceremony is well underway. Let's head back to the Hall of Mirrors."

"Wait wait, what the heck is going on?" The girl asked, looking at the man in confusion. "Gate? Hall of Mirrors? I don't..."

"It's the room where you woke up, with all those doors." The man explained.

"Wait so those coffins...are doors?" She asked. "Or is it those mirrors that are doors? God I'm so confused..."

"Yes, All students must pass through those in order to arrive here." He explained. "Though normally, the students only wake up when the doors are opened with a special key..."

"I think he did it." She said, pointing at the still struggling creature. "He almost burned me alive from within the coffin...door...thing."

"So in the end, the culprit appears to be this familiar." He looked at Grim, then back at the girl. "If you're going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it."

"But, he's not-"

"Oh my! Now is not the time to be long winded!" He exclaimed. "The entrance ceremony will soon be coming to a close. We must hurry."

"But-"

"Let's get a move on now." The man placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her to walk. "It seems you are a bit dazed from the teleportation magic. It's nothing to worry about though, it happens often enough."

"M-magic?"

"Fret not, I shall explain everything on our way!" The man smiled. "For I am gracious."

They walked out of the library, the man a step faster than the girl. She tried to keep up, but her short legs made it difficult. After running on adrenaline, her energy went way down. She desperately wanted to sleep. The man seemed to notice her struggle to catch up, but did not slow down one bit. 

"This is Night Raven College, magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world to here." He explained. "The most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland."

"Twisted...Wonderland?"

"Yes! And I am the headmaster of this academy, appointed by the board chairmen to take care of it. Dire Crowley."

"I see..."

"Only those magicians seen as worthy by the dark mirror can attend this school." He explained more. "Chosen ones use the gate and are summoned here from around the world."

"An ebony carriage carrying a gate should have gone to meet you as well."

"Ebony carriage?" Suddenly an image of a familiar carriage entered her mind. "I...yes I think I remember that..."

"The carriage goes to welcome the new students who were chosen by the Dark Mirror." He said. "The carriages carry the gate to this academy. The Market decided long ago that carriages are used to welcome people on special days."

"The...Market?" She asked, before registering the rest. "Wait so that carriage brought me here on its own?!"

"Mmph!" The creature screamed into the man's, now known as Crowley, hand. 

"Come, we must hurry to the entrance ceremony." Crowley quickened his pace, leaving the girl behind to catch up.


	3. 🌌 Chapter 3 🌌

"Is that all for the new student dorm assignments?" A red haired boy said as whispers flew around the room, each from an excited male. Seven groups stood together, five in front of one male while one was looking at a floating tablet while another looked around nervously. "Listen up new students. Here in Heartslabyul, I am the rules. Break them and it's off with your head."

A yawn broke out of a taller male, lion ears twitching on top of his head. He stood in front of more animal eared males. "Ugh, this stuffy ceremony is finally over. We're going to the dorms, Savanaclaws, follow me."

"To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy!" A male with silver hair said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Enjoy you're life here to the fullest!"

"As the dormitory leader of Octavinelle, I will support you to the best of my ability!"

"By the way, where did the headmaster go?" Another asked, lilac eyes gazing around the room. His hands quickly fixing his hair from under the hood, grumbling about the hood potentially ruining it. "He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony..."

"Abandoning his post..." A voice muttered, coming from the floating tablet.

"Did he get a stomachache or something?" Another suggested, looking around. He was the most excited of the ceremony.

"Of course not!" The doors to the room opened, revealing two figures. One was Crowley, carrying Grim. The other was the girl, nervously looking around to see everyone staring at them.

"Ah, he's here."

"I cannot believe you all! We were missing one new student, so I had to go find him!" Crowley exclaimed, he then addressed the girl. "You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the tanuki, step forward towards the Dark Mirror."

The girl nodded, still not understanding what was going on. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back home. She wanted to be in her normal outfit, not some fancy ceremony robes. As she stepped up to the mirror, she felt a strange sense of nostalgia hit her. The mirror looked strangely familiar to her, even the blank face that appeared in it seem to have a strange hold in her mind.

**_"_ ** **_State thy name._ ** **_"_ **

It spoke, its voice very deep. Deep enough to surprise the girl, who gasped quietly as the voice boomed.

"(Y-(Y/n) (L/n)..." She said, cursing herself for stuttering once again. She could barely see green flames burn behind the face, bringing more nostalgia to the girl. 

_**"(Y/n) (L/n)..."** _

_**"The shape of thy's soul is..."** _

Everyone watched with bated breath, curious as to where this nervous person would be assigned to.

_**"I do not know."** _

"Come again?" Crowley asked, taking a step to stand next to the girl. His eyes narrowed.

_**"I sense not a spark of magic from this one..."** _

_**"The shape, the color...there is no magic entwined within."** _

The girl could feel the mirror stare into her soul, vacant eyes almost telling her there's more than what its saying. Something wasn't right.

_**"Therefore, they are suited for no dormitory!"** _

Whispers filled the room, bringing an unknown shame into the girl. She knew they were now judging her on something she didn't understand.

"An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never meet someone who can't use magic!" Crowley exclaimed, shock evident in his voice. "In a hundred years there has never been a mistake in the student selection!"

"Well is clearly has...two mistakes in fact." The girl muttered to herself, but Crowley's ears picked it up.

"Two mistakes you say?!" The girl's eyes widened in fear as the man yelled.

"A-ah! What I mean is..." She started, growing anxious under the heated glare. "Crowley Sir, is this an all boy's school?"

"Hmm? Why yes it is." 

"Well then that's another mistake...I'm a girl." She explained, rubbing her arm to calm herself down. "So adding that, there's two mistakes..."

"A girl?!" Crowley screamed, shock flowing through the man and the student body. Whispers rose into exclaims of shock. "Why in the world..."

"Mmmph!" Grim managed to release himself from Crowley's grip. "Then I'll take her place!"

"Stop right there, tanuki!" The man shouted, seeing Grim run towards the girl.

"Unlike that dumb girl, I can use magic! Let me in instead!" He smirked, smoke flowing out of his mouth. "If you need proof, I'll show you right now!"

"Everyone get down!" (Y/n) yelled, knowing what the grey creature was planning on. "Get out of the room! He's gonna set the place on fire!"

"Ah! Hot, hot!! My butt's on fire!"

"At this rate the school will be a sea of fire!" Crowley cried. "Somebody catch that tanuki!"

"Tch, what a bunch of jokers." The lion man scoffed, unfazed by the fire surrounding him.

"Hmm? Aren't you good at hunting?" The male with lilac eyes asked, a playful smirk on his lips. "Doesn't it look like a nice and plumpy snack?"

"Why me? Do it yourself, sissy."

"Tch!"

"Headmaster Crowley, allow me to handle it." The silver haired man said, pushing his glasses up again. "I'm sure the others can't stomach the thought of harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself."

"That's Azul for you, always trying to earn himself points." The tablet said mockingly.

"Can someone help me?! My butt is still on fire!" The burning male yelled.

"Are you all even listening?!" Crowley exclaimed.

"Ah here, let me help." (Y/n) said, quickly looking on her person to see if she had something to put out the flames. She quickly realized the hood of her robes can be detached, so she did that and used it to fan the flames out. "There we go."

"Whoo! You saved my butt Miss!" The male exclaimed, smiling in relief. 

"I-it's no trouble, I know I would hate to lose my butt." She mumbled, feeling flush when the male laughed at her words.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" The lion man asked.

"I'm not a tanuki!" Grim screamed in anger. "I am the Great Grim! I will become the most powerful magician in the world!"

"It certainly has moxie." The silver hair male, now known as Azul, said. "Care to help me, Riddle?"

"I can't overlook those who break the rules." The shorter red head, now known as Riddle, replied. "Let's get this over with."

And so the chase begins.


	4. 🌌 Chapter 4 🌌

"Off With Your Head!" The short male yelled.

"Ah?!" Grim stopped in his tracks, feeling a weight on his neck. "What is this?!"

"Laws of The Queen of Hearts number twenty-three; One shall never bring a cat into the festival." Riddle quoted. "You being a cat means you've broken the rule. You shall leave at once!"

The girl tilted her head at the word 'cat', now looking closer at Grim. She could now see the creature did resemble more of a cat than a tanuki, even if his ears were on fire and his tail was that of a devil's pitchfork.

"I'm not a cat!" Grim exclaimed. "I'll burn this collar right up and...w-wait, I can't use my fire?!"

"Hmph!" The red head smirked. "You won't be using any magic until I remove that. Just like an ordinary cat."

"What?! I'm not some kind of pet!"

"Like I would ever keep a pet like you." Riddle scoffed, placing his hand on his hip. "I'll take it off when you're thrown out anyway."

"Wow, as impressive as ever Riddle. Any and all magic are sealed by your unique magic." Azul praised the shorter male. "I want it...ah, no. I wouldn't want it used on me."

As the girl watched this interaction, she felt hands grasp her shoulders. She turned her head to meet angry eyes of Crowley.

"You must do something about this! It is your familiar!"

"But he isn't!" She cried.

"Huh? It...it isn't your familiar?"

"No!" She glared at the male, gaining confidence to push his hands off of her. "What makes you think someone with no magic can have a magical familiar?!"

"Ah...you do have a point..." The man then coughed into his fist, embarrassed from his blunder. "Anyway, let's get it out of the school at any rate. We won't turn you into stew, for I am gracious."

"Gyaa! Let me go!" Grin cried, struggling as one student grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "I have to stay!"

"I have to...become the greatest magician!"

She girl's features softened as she watch the cat creature dragged out of the room. She wondered why he was desperate, going so far to join the school. "I...kind of feel bad for him."

"Now then." Crowley started. "We had a bit of trouble along the way, but this brings the entrance ceremony to a close."

"Dormitory Heads, please show the new students the way back to the dorms." The man then looked around, noticing yet another missing figure. "Come to think of it...I don't see the dorm leader for Disomnia, Mr. Draconia, around at all."

"That's no different from usual, isn't it?" The male with lion ears replied, rolling his eyes.

"What? Did no one tell him about the ceremony?" The male (Y/n) helped asked.

"If you're gonna complain, you should've done it yourself." The lilac eyed male responded.

"Hmm...but I don't know anything about that guy." The shorter male replied, sighing.

Whispers erupted once again, speaking about the one Crowley mentioned. The girl listened as best as she could, curious on who cause the whispers this time.

"Draconia? As in Malleus Draconia?"

"He goes here?"

"Scary..."

"So it seems I was correct." Another voice said, right next to (Y/n). She let out a squeal in fright, quickly turning around to meet eyes with yet another male. He smiled at her, trying not to laugh at her frightful expression. "I thought he would come, but Malleus didn't."

"It seems the invitation 'never arrived' again, huh?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the dorm leaders.

"That's...kind of rude." The girl mumbled, looking down to the floor. She didn't notice the new male had heard her, blood red eyes softening. He smiled, knowing at least someone was on Mallues' side.

"My deepest apologies." Azul said, though the girl looked up to see he didn't mean it by the male's eyes. "I promise, we didn't intend to exclude him."

"His aura makes him hard to approach." Riddle stated, not showing any signs of being sorry.

The girl frowned, feeling bad for this "Malleus" they were talking about. She thought how tough it must be for everyone to fear him and exclude him from important events.

"It's fine." The red eyed male sighed. "Members of Dismonia can follow me."

"I hope this doesn't upset him..." He muttered under his breath. All seven groups then walked out of the room. As they passed by the girl, she could feel some staring at her. She felt nervous as some were dismissive, like she was just a bug under them. She did feel better when the male she helped waved bye, giving her own shy one back.

"Now then." Crowley said after some time passed, catching the girl's attention. "I'm terribly sorry about this but..."

"I can't be here?" She asked, Crowley nodded. "I understand, I mean this is a magic school. It makes sense why someone like me could cause problems."

"I thank you for understanding, now." He gestured to the mirror. "Picture your home in your mind as clearly as you can. The Dark Mirror should bring you back safely."

"Ok." The girl closed her eyes, picturing her home. She smiled, perfectly seeing her room exactly how she left it. She couldn't wait to be back in her bed, awake from what she thought was a strange dream. She reached a hand out, placing it right before the mirror.

"Oh Dark Mirror! Guide this one back to the place they belong!" Crowley commanded the mirror.

Silence. The mirror didn't utter a noise.

"Once more...Oh Dark Mirror! Guide this-"

**_"It is nowhere."_ **

"Eh?" Both asked.

**_"The place where this girl belongs does not exist in this world."_ **

The mirror narrowed its eyes, staring into the girl's now opened and wide eyes. Again, the girl could feel it telling her something she couldn't understand. Something definitely wasn't right with this.

"What?"

"That's impossible!" Crowley exclaimed, before realizing. "Well...the impossible has been on a parade today."

"What does this mean Sir?" She girl asked, turning back towards the older man.

"This is the first time it's ever happened, since I became headmaster that is..." He said, he could see the girl was getting anxious. "Tell me...where exactly did you come from?"

"I'm from (c/n)." The girl replied immediately.

"Hmm. I generally know where all my students come from, but I don't know such a place." He explained, thinking over the lands of the world.

"Crowley Sir, does this mean I can't go home?"

"Do not fret Miss." He said reassuringly, trying to comfort the now almost panicking girl. He didn't realize how the girl thought this was all a dream, only for reality to crash on her. "We shall go to the library, to see if we can find any information."

"Ok..." The girl bit the nail of her thumb, wishing for some miracle of finding a way home.


	5. 🌌 Chapter 5 🌌

"There really is nothing..." Crowley sighed, looking into the thick book in his hands. "Not only the world map, but it's not written in any history."

"Hmm." The girl frowned, searching through more books on the table in front of her. "But that can't be, an entire country just doesn't disappear..."

"Were you lying to me?" The man asked with narrow eyes.

"No! Why would I lie about something as my home?!" The girl screamed in frustration. "You're not the only one that wants me to leave! I want to go home too! I didn't ask to be summoned here!"

She slammed her head into her hands, feeling her emotions overwhelm her. Everything that happened tonight has rushed back to her, crashing like a tidal wave against her sanity. A few hiccups leaves her mouth, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I want to go home..." She muttered. Crowley looked at the girl, sympathy glowing in his eyes. He carefully moved his hand onto her shaking shoulder, rubbing it in comfort.

"From the looks of all this...it's safe to say that you're from another world." He explained, thinking over his words so they don't damage the already fragile girl.

"So what? I'm some kind of alien?" She asked, looking up to meet his eyes. "How can I go home then?"

"Do you have any sort of identification? Like a wallet or something?" He asked.

"No...all I have is this robe and the uniform underneath..." She said, sighing. "I can barely remember my surname..."

"Well this is a dilemma..." He sighed, taking his hand off the girl. "I can't let someone magic-less enter this school..."

"However, as an educator, I can't just toss a penniless teen out onto the street. Especially a female, who knows what could happen!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" She asked, wiping her tears. "I'll do anything."

"Hmm..." Crowley thought over his options. "Aha! There is an unused building on campus."

"It was once used as a dormitory in the past. If you clean it up a bit, you'll be able to sleep there." He explained. "I shall allow you the live there! And I'll look for a way to return you home."

"You will?" She asked, eyes widening.

"But of course! I am gracious!"

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" She exclaimed, jumping up to hug the man. He stiffened, surprised by the girl's actions. She eventually let go and smiled.

"Yes, we should head there now." He coughed. "It may be old, but it has a certain charm to it."

🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌

"This is..." The girl muttered, looking up at the old building. "...too much 'charm'."

"Right, right. Follow me inside." Crowley dismissed her. The two walked inside, and right away the girl can see all kinds of rubble and damage the building went under. "It'll at least keep you out of the rain."

"Sure..." She looked up to see many holes in the ceiling. She hoped she could find enough buckets.

"I'm going back to research, make yourself at home." The man announced, quick in his step to leave.

"Sir?" He turned his head as she called him. "Thank you so much, not everyone would just let a stranger stay in a place they don't belong."

"But of course, Miss, I am the most gracious of all!" He smiled, then quickly walked out the door. "Oh yeah, don't go wondering around the school! Good night."

"Night..." She looked around the main lounge. "I have a lot of work to do just to sit down..."

"Whelp, it's not gonna clean itself!" As soon as the girl said those words, thunder struck. She screeched in surprise, hearing small thuds hit the building. She quickly ran to the large window, minding the rubble, and looked outside.

"It's raining..." She looked out to see the drops of water hit the window harshly.

"It's really coming down!"

"Tell me about it." The girl replied, before realizing. "Wait a second."

"Boo!"

"Ah!!" She girl screamed, quickly turning to see a familiar creature. "You!"

"Haha! You got this stupid look on your face! Like a spider being attacked with a water gun!" Grim laughed.

"That doesn't make any sense..." She muttered. "How did you get back anyways? You got thrown out!"

"I had no trouble sneaking back in! Come on!" He exclaimed, smirking. "If you think getting thrown out will make me give up, you gotta another thing coming!"

"What determination..." She said blankly. "Though I don't think they'd let animals be students."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing." She sighed, looking up at the leakimg ceiling. "What made you want to enter this school anyway?"

  
"Simple! I'm a genius that's destined to be the greatest magician!" He explained. "I've been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come pick me up."

"But it never did?" She asked, already had cleaned a chair to sit on.

"No..." He answered, looking down on the floor sadly. But quickly he scoffed, crossing his paws. "That Dark Mirror obviously doesn't have an eye for these sort of things!"

"That's why I came here on my own!" He exclaimed, smirking. "Not letting me in would be a waste! Humans just don't get it."

A drop of rain fell onto Grim's ears, causing the creature to freak out. "Ah! Cold, cold! The roof is leaky."

"Thanks captain obvious..." The girl mumbled, sighing as she too felt a drop hit her head. "Guess we'll have to find some buckets."

"My adorable ear fire is gonna be put out at this rate!" Grim cried, running under the girl's chair. "Magic should fix that leak up real quick."

"It sure would." She agreed. "But I don't have magic."

"Eh?! Pfft." The cat-like creature started to laugh. "You can't use magic?! You're useless!"

"Well then why don't you help me and fix this with your magic?!" She grumbled, clenching her fists in anger.

"Help you? No way!" He replied. "I'm just a regular cute monster that's staying in a place for shelter."

"You'd better have a can of tuna ready if you even want a chance at getting me to help!"

"Ugh." The girl groaned, more raindrops hitting her head. "I'm looking for a bucket, I can't deal with this."


	6. 🌌 Chapter 6 🌌

"Now where the hell is the supply closet?" The girl asked out loud, walking through the halls of the once dormitory. She shivered, her robes doing nothing to protect her against the cold. As she turned the corner, she could hear something. "What was that?"

"Probably just that cat being an ass." She grumbled, dismissing her sense of fear. She continued forward, careful not to trip on anything. She heard another noise. "Ok...that's definitely not Grim."

The girl suddenly then heard laughter, causing her to look around for the source. Soon three glowing figures faded into view, scaring the poor girl.

"Aah!! G-Ghosts?!" She screamed, falling in fright. She knocked over a left over base as she fell, causing it to break with a loud crash. The ghosts laughed.

"We haven't had a guest in a long time..." The skinniest one of the three spoke.

"I've been itching for action!" The biggest one spoke. The three proceeded to laugh maniacally.

"Someone help!!"

"What are you screaming for?" Grim asked, rushing over when he heard the noise. When he finally noticed the apparitions, he froze. "G-ghosts?!"

"The people who used to live got scared of us and left." One explained, smirking as the three approached the two frightened individuals.

"We've been for more ghost pals." The bigger one said. "How about you two? Hehehe."

"N-no thank, I really don't want to die." The girl stuttered, back away from the spirits. But soon her back hit a wall behind her. "G-Grim! Do something!"

The monster snapped out of his fright, still shaking but not as much. "The Great Grim ain't scared of ghosts! Take this!"

He released a wave of blue fire, missing the three.

"Where are you aiming huh?"

"Over here! Hehehe!" They mocked, easily dodging the blasts.

"Will you stop disappearing?!" Grim exclaimed, blasting another wave of fire.

"You're gonna burn the whole place down at this rate!" The girl yelled, ducking to dodge. "Are you closing your eyes when you fire or what?!"

"Shut up! I'm at least trying something!" The creature yelled back.

"Well how about listening to me so we can defeat them!" She yelled, seeing the monster continue to blast away waves of flames recklessly.

"Don't just order me around!" The girl groaned, dodging another wave of fire. But as she did, one of the ghosts grabbed her ankle. She fell as the ghost dragged her to the ground. "Ah!"

"Hehehe!"

"Grim! If you help me defeat them I'll give you a can of tuna!" She screamed, trying to escape the ghost's grasp. She used her other foot to kick the assailant off, but it only phased through it.

"Hah?! I'm a genius! I won't just give in to one..." He grumbled. The other two ghosts appeared before him, laughing. "Cowards! Ganging up on us like this!"

"Limited time offer! Two cans of tuna!" The girl yelled quickly, still struggling. "Just get this creep off of me! Don't you know how to treat a lady?!"

"Eh?" The ghosts froze.

"Ah fine! Just tell me where they are!" Grim agreed, frustrated from the situation.

"Well first my leg!" She yelled. "Just don't burn me or no tuna!"

"Got it, got it!!" A fireball hit the ghost, causing it to let go of the girl. "Now, where?!"

"Five meters your right!" 

The two continued to fight the ghost, with Grim attacking and (Y/n) dodging. At one point the girl had to grab the monster and place him on her shoulder, as he was too scared to move from his spot. Eventually they were able to back the ghosts away.

"Heeeeeeeeh!"

"We're goners!"

"Run away!"

"That's right! And don't come back!" The girl yelled, smiling in victory.

"We won?" Grim asked, finally opening his eyes.

"Yep! That was amazing!" The girl exclaimed, arms up in the air in a cheer. "I can still feel adrenaline in my veins and I feel amazing!"

"Haaah." The monster sighed in relief. "That was sc-no not scary! This was nothing for The Great Grim!"

"Yes yes, you did good cat." She reached her hand up to pat the creature on her shoulder. "I'll make sure you get your tuna."

"Yes!!"

"I'm back!" Another voice called out. "And I've graciously brought supper!"

"Crowley Sir?" The girl rushed to the lounge area, to see the man holding a tray of food.

"Why yes-" The man's eyes locked with Grim's. "Ah! You're the monster that ran amok during the entrance ceremony! I threw you out, what are you doing here?!"

"Hmph! I erased the ghost problem! Be grateful!" Grim responded, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Hm? What do you mean?" The man asked.

"Well there were these ghosts that showed up." The girl explained, placing the monster back down. "And we managed to get rid of them."

"Ah, I see." He man hummed, placing the tray of food on a table next to him. He crossed his arms in thought. "Now that you mention it, there were some prankster ghosts living here. So students kept away from the dormitory."

"That's why it's now empty." The man explained. "I had forgotten that."

"Wait! So you mean to tell me you knew?! You knew there were creepy ghosts in here?!" The girl screamed. "I was almost assaulted!"

"Wha?!" Crowley exclaimed, before he quickly composed himself. "My apologies, I didn't intend for something like that to happen."

"But still...for you two to work together to get rid of them..."

"I'm not gonna overlook that 'together' comment!" Grim said. "I did all the work!"

"Yeah right! You couldn't even aim!" The girl replied. "I had to do all the dodging and give you directions!"

"You only stood in one place!"

"Oh hell no I didn't! I had to pick you up to dodge them! You were on my shoulder!"

"Hmph!"

"In any case." Crowley spoke, interrupting the two's argument. "I'd like the two of you to show me how you did it."

"Eh?"

"But we already got rid of them!" Grim answered. "But first, you! Give me tuna now!"

"Hold on a moment cat." The girl sighed, before addressing the man. "He's right though, how can we do that again?"

"I can be the ghosts." He said. "Once you defeat me, I'll give you your food."

"Ugh." The girl groaned. "But my adrenaline is gone, I have no energy."

"I don't wanna do this again..."

Crowley took out a glass bottle, filling with a mysterious clear liquid. "I'll use this transformation potion."

The man then proceeded to gulp down the liquid, transforming himself into a transparent figure like the ghosts.

"He's not listening to us." The girl whispered to the monster. "Guess we just have to endure it."

"Ugh." He groaned. "This is the last time! And you better give me tuna after this!"

"Now then! Bring me to the location you fought them!" The two did as told and lead the man to the empty hallway. He then disappeared, phasing through the wall.

The girl picked up Grim, placing him on her shoulder. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"We're ready!" She called out into the seemingly empty hallway.

"Excellent! Then begin!" The voice of Crowley exclaimed.

"Ugh." Grim groaned.


	7. 🌌 Chapter 7 🌌

"One more blow! To the right!" The girl yelled. Grim followed and blasted one last fireball at Crowley. After the hit, Crowley transformed back into his original form.

"How about that, huh?!" Grim panted, exhausted.

"Are we done?" The girl asked, panting along side the monster. "I'm exhausted, there's no adrenaline left."

"I can't believe it." Crowley spoke in shock. "There's a person who can command monsters."

"Command monsters? Like some sort of tamer?" The girl asked, now sitting on the floor. "Is there really no tamer-like magician?"

"No." Crowley answered. "Hmm. Actually, my teacher senses have been tingling since the entrance ceremony."

"That you have talent as a animal or wild beast trainer."

"No you didn't." The girl huffed quietly. "You're just saying that now since I showed some competence..."

"But, no matter how..." The man continued to mutter to himself, thinking over what he can do. As he did, the girl looked at Grim.

"Crowley Sir?"

"Hmm?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the girl.

"Could you possibly let Grim stay with me?" She asked. Both looked at her in shock.

"What? A monster?"

"You..."

"Please Sir? I mean, it would be very lonely for me to stay here by myself." She pleaded, putting her best puppy face on. "Not too mention what would happen to me if those creepy ghosts came back? Something terrible could happen to me!"

"Hn...it can't be help." The man sighed. "Alright."

"Really?!" Grim asked excitedly.

"However." Crowley said. "I can't simply allow someone, let alone a monster, who wasn't selected by the Dark Mirror into the school."

"Man...what short lived joy." Grim groaned.

"Also, I can't let you be a freeloader until you return to your own world." He said.

"That's understandable." The girl mumbled.

"Concerning the fact that you were summoned here, the school has to take responsibility as the owners of the Dark Mirror." He explained. "So for the time being, you'll be allowed to stay here for free."

"But, for other necessities, you must provide those yourselves." He continued. "Seeing as you have nothing to your name, I have a proposition for you!"

"Oh? Is it me being the cleaning lady?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cause that's the only thing I can think of."

"More or less, you'll also be doing some odd jobs here or there." He answered, smiling. "And in return I'll pay you."

"So, would you like to?"

"I mean I don't have a choice do I?" She said, crossing her arms. "And besides, I no other way to provide myself things. Since I have nothing to my name."

"Eh?! I'm not okay with this!" Grim exclaimed.

"Oh? Well you are allowed to leave, since if you did agree." He said. "You'd have special permission to stay on campus. And to research whatever you like in the library, after finishing your job though."

"Fine! Fine!" Grim grumbled.

"Wonderful!" Crowley cheered. "Then, starting tomorrow you'll be the handymen of Night Raven College!"

"Yay..."

"Now then, enjoy your supper. I must get back to researching." He quickly walked down the hall towards the exit.

"Wait!" He stopped, turning around.

"Thanks again, I don't know what I'd do if you just left me in the streets." The girl confessed. "So I'll do my best to not be such a bother while your helping me."

The man smiled. "Of course, I am gracious!"

And the man walked out. The girl sighed, getting up from the floor. She walked to where the man had set the food, thinking it was most likely cold now. As she checked to see she was right, Grim slowly followed her.

"Oi."

"Huh?" She looked down at the cat like creature. "What is it?"

"...Why did you ask that?" He asked, looking at the floor.

"Hm? Oh that." She walked into what she found to be the kitchen, as she checked to make sure the stove worked she answered. "I did kind of feel bad for you, so that's why. Not too mention I was serious about being alone and I am actually scared of those ghosts coming back."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She cursed, almost burning herself when the stove came to life. "Good, at least some things aren't totally broken."

"..." Grim stayed silent, now staring at the girl in curiosity. His head was tilted as he mulled over her words. "Well I didn't need your pity!"

"It wasn't pity." She sighed, warming up the food. "I did feel bad for you, but that doesn't mean I pity you. You're personality is certainly the kind to not give up no matter what. So I just helped you while helping myself."

"Hmm..."

"Come on, I'll share some of my food with you."

🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌

"Aha! This is the biggest room!" Grim cheered as he ran around.

"Probably for the dorm leader? I don't know." The girl concluded, looking over the room. She immediately noticed the mirror hanging over the fireplace, walking over towards it. "Hmm, interesting..."

"Oi! Henchman! Cleanup the bed so I can sleep!"

"I'm not your henchman! And I'm sleeping in the bed too if I'm cleaning it!" She exclaimed back. She sighed as Grim argued with her, saying he should get the biggest bed. She soon cleaned the the bed the best she could, tired from the night's events. Once she was done, she collapsed onto the bed and let her concious drift into dreams.


	8. 🌌 Chapter 8 🌌

Snores echoed in the tattered room, escaping from the snout of the little grey creature currently resting on the face of (Y/n). The girl grumbled, slowly gaining consciousness as she felt fur on her face.

"Stop poking me human." The cat-like creature muttered, still asleep as something poked his side. The girl would've responded with her own grumble, but her mouth was covered by the creature himself.

"Hehehe." A laugh broke out. "Don't you two have to get up early to clean the school?"

The girl's eyes widened, immediately sitting straight up. Grim fell from her face, landing in her lap.

"Fgnya?!"

"Hehehe!" The three ghosts laughed. "What a frighten look on your face."

"Wh-why are you still here?" The girl asked. "We kicked you out!"

"Eh? We were here first!" One chided.

"Yeah, so if you're gonna live here. You have to deal with our pranks!" Another said.

"Well...I guess that is fair." The girl mumbled. "You did live here before us. But no pranks! I don't think I can take another heart attack."

"Hehehe! No promises!" The girl huffed, not wanting to deal with the three at the moment.

"Whatever." She set Grim off her lap, who had been glaring at the ghosts the entire time, and stretched her arms. "Might as well see if there might be something in the kitchen."

She walked towards said destination, keeping in mind not to step on Grim as he walked in between her legs. As she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to be hit with a smell of food. She hesitantly opened the door, revealing a wide arrange of food spread out on the island.

"Wha..."

"Ah that." The smallest spoke.

"We cooked this..."

"As an apology for last night."

"Apology?" She asked, taking a closer look at the food displayed before her.

"For handling you like that." The ghost explained. "We didn't realize you were a girl."

"We may be ghosts, but we're gentlemen first!"

"Well...thank you!" She exclaimed. "But how did you get all this?"

"Hehehe, there's an abandoned garden out the back door. Some chickens have decided to stay there, they let us take some eggs."

"Wow really? That's cool, at least I don't have to worry about food too much then." The girl muttered before digging into her breakfast. Grim followed suit, eating as much of the eggs as he could get his paws on. "It's really good!"

"Of course!" The smallest cheered. "I was an amazing cook back then! Why many restaurants used to beg for me to work for them!"

"That's so cool!" Soon the two finished eating. The girl went to grab the dishes but the ghosts were faster. "Oh! You don't-"

"It's alright!"

"This is our apology!"

"But I forgive you guys! At least let me help!"

"Hehehe! No can do, besides I think the headmaster is coming over." As soon as the ghost said that, the door to the kitchen swings open.

"Ah Mi-" Crowley started, before turning completely silent. He stared at the ghosts in surprise, who now were done cleaning and doing their own thing. "My goodness! The ghosts-"

"It's cool now." The girl said quickly. "They apologized for last night and cooked us breakfast!"

"Well...it was more for the Miss than the monster." One mumbled.

"Oi!"

"Ah...I see." The man then sighed dramatically. "And here I came with breakfast I made myself!"

"What?"

"Well I can't let a child go hungry! And I highly doubt there would be food..."

"Let's put it in the fridge, if that still works. Then I'll eat it tomorrow!"

"Hmm..." The man nodded solemnly, letting the girl grab the dish from his hands.

"Anyways." He started, immediately acting normal. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby!"

"Well I fell through the mattress!" Grim grumbled. "So I had to find a better spot..."

"Yeah, my face?" The girl responded.

"Hey! It was either that or your chest!"

"My chest would've been-"

"Well it's wonderful how you managed to sleep so well when you were tossed to another world!" Crowley interrupted. "Now with that said."

Crowley proceeded to hand the girl two bags. "I have put together some things you'll need for cleaning. Also some small necessities for yourself. But that's all you'll get from me!"

"Oh, thanks." The girl looked into the smaller bag, seeing small things neccessary for a young women to have in case of emergency, along with a set of clothes. "Cleaning clothes..."

"Yes! We can't have you wearing that uniform, since you aren't a student!"

"Makes sense, I'll get changed then." The girl grabbed the clothes and headed to the room she slept in. As she changed, she noticed how the teal button up shirt and dark brown dress looked familiar. Even her simple black slip ons and white kerchief made the whole outfit look very nostalgic to the girl. She didn't mind it though, but it did seem odd to the girl. Once done, she quickly headed back to Crowley and Grim.

"All done."

"Wonderful! Now I want you to clean the campus."

"The whole thing?!" Grim exclaimed.

"No, this campus is too enormous to be cleaned in one day." The man explained. "So for today just clean Main Street from the gate to the library. Also please watch Grim closely so he doesn't cause a scene like yesterday."

"Understood." The girl replied, making eye contact with said monster. She made a motion that signified that she was watching him, causing Crowley to chuckle at her antics.

"Excellent, I'm counting on you." The man smiled. "You also have permission to have lunch in the school cafeteria, just don't cause a scene or food fight."

"Not like I would want to do that..." The girl muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well then, take care of your work enthusiastically!" And with that, Crowley left to tend to his duties.

"Tch. No way I'm doing any cleaning." Grim scowled. "I wanna go to class and do a bunch of awesome spells!"

"Well you gotta clean." She said, causing the cat to glare at her. She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Well how about this...after cleaning, we can go to the library and research spells for you to learn."

"Mmm." Grim groaned, muttering to himself. "Like someone without magic and books can teach me."

"Whatever, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a incorrect quote meme thing I thought of that's gonna be accurate to this story lol
> 
> Mc/Reader: *thrown into Twisted Wonderland*
> 
> NRC Staff: You are our daughter/granddaughter now
> 
> Just thought it would be funny, since I can totally see the staff taking a liking to the only female in the school, becoming this protective dad squad lmao
> 
> Also some things that I will definitely add into this, like headcanons of sorts.
> 
> Sam would still try to sell her random shit, but with a secret "daughter discount". Definitely uses his friends on the other side to tell him which of the students is interested in her romantically (which causes all staff to become overprotective dad squad, especially when they find out how many there are)
> 
> Crewel was the one who put together the bag for the girl. He also just gives her a whole wardrobe without her asking later on. All original designs with proper measurements (including undergarments but no one says about it)
> 
> Trein is just basically her resting bitch face grandpa, seems mean but is secretly a kind old man. Lucious loves her and will sit in her lap through the class (much to Grim's displeasure)
> 
> Vargas is definitely gonna give her self defense classes, this is an all boy's school! Who knows what could happen! Will also go harder on her during PE, she's gotta show she can handle this like the boys! But when it comes to broom flying...break time for the girl (Grim still has to do it, with a custom small broom he can use)
> 
> Crowley is just her eccentric dad, is always making back-handed compliments but insist it's out of love. Does care about the girl, it just shows in weird ways. Was the one who requested Crewel to make the clothing (tho the guy went overboard in his opinion). Also, he's the one who brought the Ramshackle dorm back to proper living conditions (not that the girl knows, it just happened suddenly)


	9. 🌌 Chapter 9 🌌

"Whoa! So this is Main Street!" Grim exclaimed, looking at the path and statues in amazement.

"It's a nice path while heading to class." The girl said in agreement, before looking at the statues in curiosity. "Though these statues do look..."

"Scary." Grim finished, crossing his arms. "I didn't get a good look yesterday, but what's with them?"

"I don't know, but..." They looked familiar to the girl, although she pinpoint why they did.

"This granny looks especially snobby." Grim pointed at one specific statue.

"You don't know the Queen of Hearts?" Another voice asked, surprising the two.

"Queen of Hearts?" The girl tilted her head, now facing the newcomer. It was a student, with red spikey hair and a heart on his face.

"Is she important?" Grim asked.

"In the past she was the queen who lived in the Rose Maze." The newcomer explained. "She was someone who valued rules and discipline above all, strict in all things from the March of the Card Soldiers to the color of rose bushes."

"It was a land of madness where all submit to her rule." He said. "Why you ask? Because or else it was off with your head!"

"That's terrifying!" Grim cried.

"It's cool! I like it." The boy smiled. "Nobody would listen to a queen if she's nice all the time, right?"

"That's true..."

"But, a nice queen would have more willing to listen subjects." The girl thought out loud. "And while sometimes it's good to be strict, when does it draw the line to tyranny?"

"Like offing someone's head for a small mistake like a rose's color?"

"It's just how it was." The male said, almost baffled at the girl's words. "If she heard you say that it would be off with your head."

"Then that proves my point." She said firmly. "A queen doesn't have to be nice all the time, but if she's a tyrant or overly strict like that then it's only a matter of time before a revolution happens."

The two males looked at her in shock, causing her to realize what she said. "S-sorry, don't know what came over me."

"By the way..." Grim said, trying to move the conversation along. "Who're you?"

"I'm Ace, a fresh-faced first year. Nice to meet'cha." The newcomer replied.

"I'm Grim, a genius who'll become the greatest-" The girl nudged her foot at him, shutting him up. "Hey!"

"I'm (Y/n), basically the cleaning girl for now. It's very nice to meet you." She held out her hand to him, smiling. The male smiled back and shook it.

"You've got an odd sounding name."

"Ah...w-well I'm not from Twisted Wonderland. I'm foreign." She quickly said, making up what she hoped was a good excuse.

"Ah, cool."

"Hey, Ace." Grim called. "That lion over there, with the scar. Are they famous?"

"Of course!" Ace replied. "This is the King of Beasts, who ruled the savannahs."

"However, he was not born to be king. But he took the throne through effort and elaborate planning." He explained. "After becoming king, he even allowed the loathed hyenas to live in his kingdom without discrimination."

"Ooh!" Grim exclaimed. "He was a rock not held captive by his status!"

"That...doesn't seem right." The girl muttered, catching the two's attention. "I mean...lions and hyenas are natural enemies. And not to mention introducing hyenas where they weren't originated from could lead to the circle of life and ecosystem to crash."

"What do you mean by that?" Grim asked.

"Ah. Well everything has it's place when it comes to animal kingdoms. That's how the planet survives. It's like the hyenas are an invasive species, that'll wipe out the lion's main food source. The entire ecosystem would go in chaos, the circle of life won't recover until it's brought back to it's glory."

"Also..." She looked up at the statue. "I wonder, exactly what sort of planning did this king do? If it's overthrowing the previous king with malicious intent then that's not honorable..."

"I highly-"

"Who's that lady with the octopus legs?" Grim asked.

"Oh? That's the Sea Witch, who lived in a cavern in the deep sea." He said, eyes narrowed at the girl now. "Her purpose was to help all unfortunate merfolk."

"As long as you could pay the price, she could transform you, help you find love. Anything." He explained. "If it was within her power, there wasn't anything she couldn't do. They say her prices were pretty high though..."

"That's what it costs for 'anything', huh?" The girl asked, staring intensely at the octowoman. Her eyes were dulled, almost like she was in a trance.

"What? You gonna say something about her too?" Ace asked.

"Huh?" The girl blinked, regaining herself. "Oh sorry...I don't know what keeps coming over me."

"Just spit it out." He huffed.

"Well...I mean that could easily be used as an advantage for anything the witch wanted for herself." She explained. "Like, if she managed to manipulate someone into handing over a kingdom to her? I don't know...it just seems fishy to me."

"Ha!" Grim laughed. "Nice pun."

"Yeah..."

"What about the man in the big hat?" The cat monster asked.

"The Sorcerer of the Sand." Ace said. "He was a cunning vizier to a foolish sultan. And he saw through the fake prince, who was actually a street rat trying to deceive the princess."

"Deceive?..." The girl mumbled, eyes dulling once more. "No he wasn't...he was trying to win her heart, because he was in love..."

"You'd say something?"

"No." She immediately replied, sending hostility from the male. "Keep going, I'm listening."

"Well, he got a magic lamp basically and became the most powerful sorcerer of all!"

"Whoa!" Grim said in awe.

"They say he became sultan after that."

The girl didn't pay attention to the two, now looking at the statue next to the Sorcerer. "The Evil Queen..."

"Actually she's the Beautiful Queen." Ace corrected. "Everyday she checked the 'beauty ranking' in her magic mirror. And when it looked like she might fall from the number one spot, she never hesitated to do anything to get it back."

"Like kill her daughter."

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Ace chided. "Like the queen had a daughter."

"But-"

"What's with this guy on fire? Just looking at him gives me goosebumps." Grim shivered.

"The Lord of the Underworld!" Ace responded. "He ruled a land crawling with evil spirits on his own! No doubt he's extremely skilled!"

"Isn't he a god?" The girl asked. "He's supposed to rule over the dead, but be fair about it. Reward those who did good, and punish those who did heinous acts."

"It's a detestable job, but he did it without ever taking breaks." Ace continued, now ignoring the girl. "And his sincerity won over Cerberus, the hydra, even the titans, to fight for him."

"To take over Olympus that is..." The girl said, now glaring at the statue. "Even trying to kill Zeus's baby in fear of losing."

"What of the last one? With the horns?" Grim asked, now standing in front of that statue.

"That's-"

"Maleficent." The girl interrupted.

"Her title is the Witch of Thorns, she's from the Magic Mountains." Ace said. "Noble and elegant, even within the seven she's top class in magic and curses."

"She can summon lightning and storms. Cover an entire country in thorns. Her magic is on a whole other level!" Ace said. "There was even a time she transformed into a huge dragon!"

"Makes sense, considering she's a fairy." The girl replied quietly, crossing her arms. "Just not so good, placing a curse on an innocent baby and all."

"They're all so cool." Ace praised. "Unlike a certain tanuki."

"Eh?"


	10. 🌌 Chapter 10 🌌

"Eh?" The girl asked, eyes blinking back into full conciousness.

"Pfft..." Ace released out a laugh. "I can't bear it anymore!"

"Aren't you guys who went crazy at the entrance ceremony?" He asked, now smirking at the two. He pointed to the girl. "You were summoned here by the Dark Mirror, even though you can't use magic and are a girl."

"And you, monster, weren't called but still trespassed!" "The male laughed. "It took everything in me not to lose it at the time."

"Wha!?"

"That's rude." The girl huffed. "Though you aren't wrong..."

"And now you aren't allowed in and regulated to being a maid? Haha! How lame."

"Dude...you do realize how tough janitors and maids have, don't you?" The girl muttered. "At least be more respectful."

"On top of that, you don't even know about The Great Seven? How ignorant can you be, Tanuki?" Ace sighed, before glaring at the girl. "Then there's you who kept saying things, you may be foriegn but have more respect! It's almost like you believe they're villains!"

"Villians?"

"I'd recommend you go back to kindergarten before coming here." The male mocked, before laughing again.

Grim grumbled, a deep scowl on his features. The girl could see smoke spewing from his mouth, causing her to quickly try to calm him down.

"Grim..."

"Wow you guys really exceeded my expectations." Ace laughed. "I thought I'd just mess with you, but this is better!"

"Well, I better head out then." He smirked. "Unlike you two, I actually have classes to attend. Keep this school squeaky clean!"

Ace turned around to walk away, leaving him open to Grim.

"This jerk! He's just gonna say that and leave?!" Grim yelled in anger. "I'm pissed now!"

"Grim! No!" The girl quickly ran to stop the small creature. She managed to stop him, scooping up the furry creature into her arms. "None of that, bad cat!"

"Hey!"

"Might want to listen to the little maid, Tanuki." Ace laughed, smirking at the struggling monster. The girl looked at him blankly, not appreciative of being called a maid.

"...Fire." She said suddenly, surprising Grim. He shot a wave of fire towards the leaving male, but the male was able to dodge in time.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!"

"It's what you get for making fun of us!" Grim exclaimed, smirking. "I'm gonna light up that fire-head of yours!"

"Gri-"

"Fire-head huh?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow. Before smirking mockingly. "Heh, you've really got guts to pick a fight with me."

"And you got guts to underestimate him." The girl replied, placing Grim on her shoulder. "That was a warning shot."

"I'll turn you both into little toy-poodles!" Ace shouted, pointing what the girl thought was a normal pen at them.

"Now hold on-"

"Bring it!" Grim shouted, jumping down from the girl's shoulder.

"Wait-" The girl could only sigh as Grim shot another wave of fire at Ace. Who only smirked as he mocked the monster.

"Uh-oh, gotta watch out." He muttered, waving his pen. "Take that!"

A gust of wind blew the fire safely away from the male. The girl had to keep her skirt down with her hands as the strong winds hit her.

"This guy, blowing wind all over the place!" Girm growled. "My fire is getting all twisted up in it!"

"You guys!" The girl shouted. "Stop! We could get in trouble!"

"What's happening?" Another student asked. A crowd now forming around the three.

"Yeah! Get'em!" One shouted.

"This is not good..." The girl mumbled, looking around nervously as the two males in front of her fought. "Something's gonna end up on fire if this wind goes willy nilly like this."

"Still...it's amazing there's magic that can summon winds like this."

"A flimsy little fire like that won't hit me!" Ace yelled, summoning another twister.

"What? You better be ready!" Grim exclaimed.

"This is not gonna go well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess for this note I'll tell ya what references and my thought process for the...off script moments that happened during the last 3 chapters (I'm currently beating my head over it, I'm like Riddle when it comes to staying on script of the source material)
> 
> So, yes the cleaning outfit is a reference to Cinderella. The only difference is that I combined the brown skirt and top into one. And skipped out on the apron. Also I imagine it as a more modernized version, so she doesn't look like a peasant. (Trein most likely made suggestions to Crewel over the outfit lmao)
> 
> So for the ghosts, since it's obvious we got along with then quite quickly I decided to write a reason for it. I mean, if I was them and realized I almost assaulted a woman, I'd certainly feel all kinds of guilt. Also I added the food so that MC doesn't have to buy food all the time, since let's be honest Crowley isn't gonna pay much for the cleaning.
> 
> Speaking of Crowley, yes I am showing his dad side much more now that I established that he will be the dad. Not Daddy mind you (that's your favorite boy-), but a dad.
> 
> So the excuse of her name, this will come into later. I can definitely imagine that Crowley asked MC to keep her origins secret. I mean, no one wants a freakout that there's essentially an alien on campus. Also the fact that no one really acknowledges it in game makes me think that everyone just assumes we're foreign or something. (Since I believe Crowley did mention of other places outside of TW)
> 
> Now the statues...(I'm beating my head harder into the wall)
> 
> Okay so, I theorize that Twisted Wonderland is a world where the villains won. And since MC is from our world, memories of these classic tales are essentially coming forth into light. MC doesn't know this, and is quite confused as to why she already is so distrusting of The Great Seven. Though now because of Ace's outburst, she won't mention her feeling of uneasiness around them.
> 
> This is supposed to come into play with the dreams. Since there has to be a reason as to why MC is dreaming about the original tales.
> 
> So yeah, that's it for this note. Hope you enjoyed the chapter binge, which I've been doing from the beginning. Since these chapters are gonna be a lot shorter than what I usually write (about maybe half the amount of words I try to fit into a chapter, sometimes less like this one). So until the next chapter binge!


	11. 🌌 Chapter 11 🌌

"Eat this!" Grim shot a wave of blue fire towards the red head.

"And I'll just change the trajectory with the wind like...this!" Ace waved his pen, creating another vortex of high speeds wind. The girl could only look on in shock as the fire followed along the moving air, heading right for the statue.

"Wait! Not there!" She cried, but it was too late. The fire landed head on the Queen of Hearts statue. The top half turned black as the fire charred it. "...shit."

"Aah crap!" Ace yelled in shock. "The statue is completely charred!"

"It's because you're blowing the fire everywhere!" Grim exclaimed, also in shock of what transpired. "Just let me fry you!"

"You really think someone is just gonna let you fry them?!" The male turned towards the monster, glaring.

"This wouldn't happen if you both didn't-"

"Enough!!" All the students froze. "Just what is going on here?!"

"Headmaster!" Ace exclaimed in surprise.

"He's gonna tie up up with his 'lash of love's! Gotta get out of here!" Both attempted to make a run for it, before said lash hit by their feet.

"Ah!"

"It'll be another hundred years before you can outrun me!" Crowley yelled, crossing his arms at the two. He then turned to the female now next to him. "I thought I told you to not cause any trouble, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry Sir." The girl apologized, looking down in shame. "I tried to stop them..."

"No you didn't!" Ace yelled. "You're the one that started it! You told him to fire!"

"Well maybe if you didn't act so rude, I wouldn't have responded that way!" She growled, raising her fists. "Maybe I should've been the one to do the first blow!"

"Hah?! If you wanna fight so bad, come at me!"

"Oh yeah?! I'll gladly punch you right in the-"

"Enough!" Crowley cried, making the girl lower her fists. "You three charred one of the Great Seven statues! I should have you kicked out of this school!"

"Ah! Not that!" Ace cried, causing the older man to look at him.

"You, what's your grade and name?"

"Ace Trappola, first year." The boy sighed, regret settling into his features.

"Then. Trappola, Grim, and you Miss." The man started. "As punishment I order you three to wash one hundred windows around campus!"

"What?!" Grim cried. "It's his fault for making fun of us!"

"Grim." The creature flinched, looking up at the now crouched girl. "Let's just deal with it, we kind of deserve it...even if what he said was uncalled for."

"But-"

"I'll do most of the work, since I let this happen." The girl whispered. "I'll treat you later too."

"Mmm...fine." Grim grumbled.

"Eh? Me too?" Ace asked.

"Most definitely!" Crowley said, crossing his arms once again. "After school, meet in the cafeteria. Understood?"

"...Fine." The red head sighed.

"Good, now." Crowley looked around at the students still crowding around. "I believe class is about to begin."

All the students froze, only to quickly rush down Main Street towards the castle. Ace included, who hissed about 'getting back at the girl and tanuki later' under his breath.

🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌

As the school bells ring, (Y/n) and Grim sat at one of the tables of the cafeteria.

"I'm already beat from cleaning all day..." Grim groaned out, laying in his back on the table. He was panting from working so much. "And now we have to wash a hundred windows too..."

"We've got no choice." The girl replied, taking a break from chugging down a whole water bottle. "If you're over it then let's just get it over with."

"Hmm..." The two waited a few minutes for a certain male to show up. "That Ace guy is sure taking his sweet time..."

"Who does he think he is, making me wait? I'm pissed!"

"School did just get out Grim." The girl reasoned. "He might be on his way."

The two waited a few more minutes. And then a few more minutes, and then even more minutes. Eventually almost half an hour passed.

"I don't care what happened..." Grim growled. "This is too late!"

"It is taking a bit too long..." She agreed.

"Wait. He wouldn't just skip out, right?" Grim asked, eyes widening in realization.

"Well considering his personality...I wouldn't put it past him." She said, frowning.

"I'm not gonna let him get away with putting the punishment on us!" Grim exclaimed, now up and running out the room. "Let's go henchman! We're gonna catch Ace and make him do all the window washing!"

"I'm not your henchman." The girl groaned, quickly following after him. As they ran, the two talked of where the male could be. Luckily the girl remembered seeing Ace in one of the classrooms before reaching the cafeteria. Once they found the room, they sped in.

"Oil! Where's Ace?!" Grim yelled. "We're not gonna let you get away!"

"Uh Grim...no one's in here." The girl pointed out, looking around in the empty room. "I think we missed him." 

"What?!"

"No, I'm here." Another voice said, surprising the two. They looked to see a painting smiling at them.

"Ah! That painting talked!" Grim exclaimed in shock, scampering behind the girl's legs.

"What now? It's not uncommon for paintings to talk at this school." The picture huffed in annoyance.

"That's so cool!" The girl said, walking closer to the artwork. "I've never seen paintings talk, oh imagine what you guys see and hear all the time!"

"Let me tell you!" The picture laughed. "There's many secrets we hide."

"Amazing."

"Oi! Ace!" Grim shouted, bringing the topic back on track.

"Oh right, we're looking for someone." She stated. "He was supposed to help us with cleaning, but it seems he's bailing."

"My word! On a lady? How ungentlemanly!" The artwork cried. "Who is this scoundrel?"

"His name's Ace, got a heart on his face. Spikey orange hair." Grim said, describing the male in question.

"Ah! Yes I remember him, a first year." The picture recalled. "He went back to his dorm not too long ago in fact...you should be able to catch up to him if you hurry."

"Which way?" The girl asked.

"The hall of mirrors, the entrance is behind the east building."

"Thank you! Maybe we'll talk later! I have so many questions!" She exclaimed, rushing out the room with Grim behind her.

"I look forward to it little Miss!" The painting smiled. As he couldn't see the two any longer he muttered to himself "Seems Crowley was right...that little lady is interesting."


	12. 🌌 Chapter 12 🌌

Ace sighed, frowning. "No way I'm washing a hundred windows. Gonna head home."

As he took a step to head back to his dormitory, a voice shouted from across the hall.

"Stop right there!!" Ace froze, turning his head to see the cleaning girl and cat monster heading straight for him. "You're not getting out of punishment!!"

"Shit! They found me."

"I won't let you be the only one to escape cleaning!" Grim shouted.

"Grim! You're not getting out of it either!" The girl yelled.

"I'm not just gonna wait around for you!" Ace smirked, taking a running towards one of the various mirrors in the room. "I'm outta here!"

"Hey wait! It's not fair for only you to skip cleaning!"

"Grim!!"

As Ace ran, he bumped into another male. The male looked at Ace questionly, green eyes wide.

"Huh?"

"Outta the way!" Ace cried, rushing past the black haired boy. The male stood there for a moment, before feeling someone poke his arm. He looked down to meet eyes with the girl.

"Can you help us please? He's skipping punishment!" The girl cried, looking up in hope. The green eyed male froze, a small red hue developing on his cheeks. "Please! Can't you use magic?"

"U-uh..."

"He's getting away!" Grim exclaimed.

"M-magic to capture someone?" He mumbled, looking away from the girl. "Should I freeze their legs? Or maybe restrain them?..."

"Do whatever! Just stop him!" The two yelled at the male.

"Any way is fine!" Grim continued. "Just hit him hard!"

"A-any way?..." The male stood there for a second, before suddenly screaming while hitting his head. "Anything is fine so come on!"

The male waved his wand. "Something heavy!"

Suddenly, a large cauldron slammed onto Ace. The poor male fell to the floor as the heavy object landed on him. "Eh?! What the heck?! A pot?!"

"Gyahaha!" Grim laughed. "Check it out! He's as flat as a pancake under that cauldron!"

"How lame..." The girl said. "Though that's gotta hurt."

"I didn't think I'd get a cauldron..." The black haired male muttered. "Did I overdo it?"

"Nah, it worked fine. Thanks for your help." The girl replied, patting on the his back.

"Uh...y-yeah." The male didn't look at the girl, the red hue returning to his cheeks.

"Man, that hurts."

"You deserve it." The girl replied, crouching down to meet eyes with Ace.

"You should've been fine without me!" He exclaimed, standing up. "Those hundred windows should be clean in a flash!"

"That's not something you can get done 'in a flash'!" She yelled. "Besides, this is an order from the headmaster! You should know better!"

"Washing a hundred windows as punishment...what in the world did you all do?" The green eyed male asked.

"I got into a bit with this furball and...we might've charred the Queen of Hearts statue." Ace answered.

"You damaged one of the Great Seven statues?!" The slightly taller male exclaimed. "That's definitely something people would get angry with!"

"You get into a prestigious school then do something like this on the first day..." He sighed, shaking his head at his classmate's foolishness. Ace frowned, ticked at the male's attitude.

"Shaddup." He grumbled. "And who are you, mister high and mighty?"

"I'm Deuce, Deuce Spade." The male, now known as Deuce, replied. "Would it hurt to remember your classmates' faces at least...umm."

"You haven't memorized them either." Ace sighed, shaking his head.

"Shut up!" Deuce yelled. "A-anyway! If you were ordered by the headmaster, that means you take it seriously."

"Thank you Deuce." The girl said. "Now come on, we're losing daylight."

"Yeah yeah." Ace sighed, frowning that now he had to work. "Let's get it over with."

"Wait...Grim?" The girl looked around, not finding the monster. "...you've got to be kidding."

"That furball is gone!" Ace cried. "That dumb cat made me take his place!"

"Hey, umm...Juice?"

"I'm not Juice! It's Deuce! Deu!" The black haired male yelled.

"Whatever! You're partly responsible, so help us catch that furball!" Ace said.

"Why me?" Duece asked.

"Hey you don't have to, you already helped me with this guy." The girl said, glaring at Ace.

"This deadweight can't use magic, so they don't count!" Ace said, running out the room. "Let's go!"

"Deadweight?! Excuse me?! Oh now you're definitely getting that punch in the-" The girl ran after the red head, eyes blazing in anger. Duece ran alongside her.

"I-I'll help ya."

"Really? Thanks, at least someone is nice to a lady." She smiled at him, causing the male to burn red.

"U-uh yeah! I'll go with him now!" He sputtered as he rushed to run with the other male, leaving the female confused.


	13. 🌌 Chapter 13 🌌

"Grim!" (Y/n) yelled, chasing after the three males back into the cafeteria.

"Crap, he's darting everywhere!" Ace cried, missing another blast of magic at the cat monster.

"Hehe! Catch me if you can suckers!" Grim mocked, using his magic to climb onto the large chandelier.

"Tch. That's an underhanded move!" Deuce said, glaring at the creature. "We haven't learn the magic to fly yet..."

"Bad kitty! Get down from there!" The girl exclaimed. "You're gonna hurt yourself! Or break something!"

"You can't tell what to do, henchman!"

"I'm not your fucking henchman you furry piece of shit!" The girl yelled, surprising the two males beside her. "If you don't get down there right now, I swear!"

"We need something to get up there in order to catch him..." Duece muttered, thinking over of to do. "Aha! I've got it!"

"What can we use-whoa! Wait just a sec!" Ace cried, backing away from the other male. "Why're you pointing your magic pen at me?!"

"I'll just throw you!" Duece declared. "That way you can get up there and catch him!"

"Duece? I don't think-" But it was already too late for the girl to stop him. Deuce had waved his wand, sparkles surrounded the red head.

"You're really going to throw me?!" Ace cried, floating high in the air. "Knock it off!"

"Catch him, ya hear?" Duece said, ignoring the male. "Take aim...fire!"

"Aah!!"

"This is not gonna go well..." The girl mumbled, watching the boy fly onto the chandelier. As the make hit the object, the chains supporting it snapped. Everyone screamed as they witnessed the chandelier crashed to the ground. "Oh dear...that's not good."

"Aah! I can't believe it!" Ace said, coughing in between his words. Grim groaned in pain.

"I-I screwed up!" Duece said in surprise. "I didn't think about the landing!"

"No shit sherlock." The girl replied, crossing her arms.

"Are you..." Ace said quietly, before rushing towards Deuce and grabbing his shirt collar. "AN IDIOT?!"

"You could've killed me!" He yelled. "We caught Grim but if the headmaster finds out we busted the chandelier..."

"If I find out what?" Everyone froze, feeling an intense aura of anger. They turned to see Crowley scowling.

"C-Crowley Sir..."

"Just what exactly...ARE YOU ALL DOING?!" The man yelled, causing the three teens to flinch from the noise.

"Fnya...the room is spinning." Grim whined, dizzy from the fall.

"You weren't satisfied with just damaging the statue so you decided to destroy the chandelier?!" Crowly yelled.

"Sir-"

"Not a word!" The girl looked down in shame as the man directed his anger at her for a split second. He flinched when seeing her dejected form, but continued on his rant. "This is the last straw! I will see to it that you're all expelled!!"

"Eh?!" The two students exclaimed.

"Please! Anything but that!" Duece pleaded. "I have things to do at this school!"

"You have nothing to blame but your own idiocy!" The older male responded.

"Isn't there something we can do to repair it?" The girl asked, still timid from being yelled at.

"I'll pay for the damages if I have to!" Deuce said.

"This is no normal chandelier." Crowley explained, now calmed down. "This is a magical chandelier that uses candles that will burn for eternity."

"Of course it's magic..." The girl muttered. "Everything is magic here."

"It is a masterpiece made by a legendary mage who mastered the art of making magical tools." The man continued. "It has been entrusted to the school since it's very foundation...taking into consideration it's historical value. It would cost no less than a billion madol."

"One billion?!" Deuce and (Y/n) exclaimed in shock.

"But Headmaster, can't you just fix it right up with magic?" Ace asked.

"Magic is not all powerful." Crowley answered. "More importantly, what we call the heart of all magical tools, the magic crystal, was shattered."

"You mean that decorative jewel was actually a working piece of it?" The girl asked.

"Yes, and no two crystals are the same." He responded. "This chandelier will never be lit again."

"How can that..." Ace muttered, shaking his head in shame.

"Crap...what am I gonna do?" Deuce muttered as well. "What am I gonna tell Mom?"

"There has to be some way to replace the crystal Sir." The girl said. "Any power source can be replaced in some way."

Crowley looked at the girl, putting his hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm..."

"There has to be a way Sir." The girl persisted.

Then, the man had a realization. "That's right...there is one way."

"There might be a way to fix the chandelier."

"Really?!" The three asked.

"The magic crystal was mined in the Dwarfs' Mine." He explained, recalling information. "If we have a magic crystal from the same origins as the original, repairs might be possible."

"I will go!" Deuce declared. "I'll go find a magic crystal!"

"Please allow me to go, Headmaster!"

"There's no guarantee that there are any left in the min." Crowley said. "It's been abandoned for years. It's very possible it's exhausted of crystals."

"I'll do anything to get the expulsion rescinded!" Deuce said.

"Fine." Crowley sighed. "I shall give you one night, you have one chance to redeem yourselves."

"Come to me with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning, or you're all as good as gone from this school."

"Yes! Thank you!" Deuce exclaimed, relief and hope rising. Ace only sighed.

"I suppose...let's go get that magic crystal and be done with it."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't been a lazy ass." The girl muttered, earning a glare from the red head.

"Use the Gate in the Mirror Chamber to go directly to Dwarfs' Mine." The man explained.

"Yes Sir!" Deuce and (Y/n) answered.

"What now...?" Grim asked, now regaining self awareness. "What exactly..."

"You!" The girl yelled, marching over to the now fully concious cat. "Do you have any idea what situation you put us into?!"

"Fnya?!"

🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌

"Ahh...why did it turn into this?" Ace sighed, now in the Mirror Chamber with the rest. "Today is really not my day..."

"This wouldn't have happened if you both had just dealt with the punishment and not try to get out of it!" (Y/n) yelled, glaring at the red head and cat. She sighed, massaging her temples. "Honestly why are guys like this?"

"What? You should've just done it yourself! Isn't it your job to clean?" He responded, glaring right back at the female.

"You-"

"This isn't time for arguing!" Deuce exclaimed, interrupting the two. The two huffed, crossing their arms and face away from each other. The male sighed, then faced the Dark Mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall..." He started. "Light our way to Dwarfs' Mine!"

The mirror slowing began to glow, shining bright light across the room. The group look forward, seeing their destination in sight. They each took a step, the girl hesitating slightly, as they transported to the mines.


	14. 🌌 Chapter 14 🌌

"So this is Dwarfs' Mine..." The girl said as she looked around. She could see the place was a clearing in some forest, not able to see past the trees due to immense darkness. "It's certainly creepy for an abandoned mine..."

"It used to be prosperous thanks to magic crystal mining." Deuce explained, recalling what his magic history teacher said. "But..."

"Urgh...feels like something could jump out." Grim said, shivering from fear. The girl nodded her head, shivering as well but from the cold instead.

"You mean like this?!" Ace screamed suddenly, jumping in front of the two three. They screamed, but the girl had managed to swing her arm at the red head. She had managed to hit a clean punch across the male's face, who fell to the floor from shock and pain.

"What the hell dude?!" Deuce yelled.

"What's wrong with you?!" The girl screamed, voice a higher pitch from fright.

"Me?! What's wrong with you?!" Ace cried, standing back up clutching his face. "You decked me in the face!"

"You deserve it for scaring us!" Grim said, clutching tightly on the girl's leg.

"What?! I was messing around!"

"In a situation like this?!" As the three males continued arguing, the girl finally noticed someone in the distance.

"Guys, there's a cottage over there." She pointed, having stopped them from fighting. "Let's see if anyone's home and ask about the mines."

"Ah, sure." The group of four walked to the small house, Deuce knocking on the small door.

"Excuse us." He greeted. The girl tried to look through the opened window, seeing the place abandoned like the mines.

"I think it's abandoned too, there's tons of cobwebs and dust." With that said the four opened the door and walked inside to investigate.

"It's a complete mess in here." Deuce stated, dodging a small web as he walked around. Ace looked around the opposite side of the cottage, careful not to knock anything over. Grim looked back to notice the girl still standing at the entrance.

"Why're you just standing there?" The monster cat asked.

"I..." She hesitated. "I don't really like spiders..."

"Eh?"

"Ha! Sissy." Ace mocked. "It's just cobwebs!"

"Shut up! I'm scared of spiders okay?!" She shouted, clenching her fists. "Not too mention it's dark and creepy here!"

Ace laughed, opening his mouth to chide her some more. "What you need to hold someone's hand to make you feel better?"

The girl scowled, fear leaving her as anger rose within. As she stomped inside the house, a small mouse ran by her feet suddenly. The girl jumped and fell on her bum in fright. Ace laughed as he witnessed the incident.

"Wow you're a scaredy cat!"

"Shut up!"

"Here." Deuce stepped in front of the girl with his hand extended. "You can stick by me."

"...thanks." She let the male help her up. Another mouse ran by her, causing her to jumped into the boy's chest in fright. When she realized what she did, the girl immediately backed away. "S-sorry."

"I-it's fine..." The two stood in silence for a few moments until Ace called.

"Hey lovebirds! Check this out!" Deuce looked at him incredulously, his face a dark flush of red, while the girl rolled her eyes and tried to comfort the cyan eyed male as they walked over. "Aren't the tables and chairs on the small side?"

"Well this place is called 'Dwarfs' Mine', I think these are for people with dwarfism." The girl rationalized. "There's one..two...wow seven, that's a lot in one house."

"This was probably a lively home when this place flourished." Deuce deduced.

"Kind of sad it's abandoned now..."

"They did what they had to do." Ace responded to the girl. "After all, not everything can stay forever."

"For now let's check out the mines." The rest of the group agreed with the red head, heading outside. As they did, Deuce warned the girl to duck when she almost ran into a cobweb. The group of four walked until they were in front of the entrance to the mines, a dark entryway with a tree growing over it.

"W-we're gonna go in that pitch black hole?!" Grim asked in fright, hiding behind the girl's legs.

"You scared? Lame." Ace asked, smirking at the grey furball.

"Ah?! I'm not s-scared!" The monster cat exclaimed, putting on a brace face. He then rushed inside. "I'm taking the lead! You guys follow me!"

"G-Grim!" The girl cried out, watching the small cat disappear into the darkness. She stood, frozen as the wind picked up. She shivered, her cleaning clothes not giving her any shield against the cold breeze.

"You still scared?" Deuce asked, seeing the girl not move an inch. She nodded silently, still shaking from the cold. The male thought over what he could do to comfort the girl.

"Tch." Ace scoffed, grabbing the girl's hand. "You need someone to hold your hand or something? Well here, now let's get going. We don't want to lose him."

Before the girl could respond, the red head tugged her along to walk beside him. She didn't notice, but the male's cheeks were slightly flushed as he could feel her soft hands. Deuce quickly followed, yelling at the male about waiting up.


	15. 🌌 Chapter 15 🌌

"Whoa..." The girl awed as the two rushed in the mines. "This place is so pretty."

"What's so pretty about a bunch of sparkly rocks?" Ace asked, frowning.

"How can this not be pretty? Look some of these are loose!" She managed to stop the male in his tracks as she dragged him to a rocky wall. She released her hand from his as she grabbed some of the jewels. "This could cost a fortune!"

"But they aren't magic crystal." Ace sighed. "Let's get a move on now."

"Oh right." After placing some jewels in her skirt's pockets she grabbed the male's hand and went back to traversing the caverns. As they walked they saw a small blue light in the distance. "Think that's Grim?"

"Bet." They rushed their steps, seeing the Grim crossing his arms while stomping his paw.

"There you guys are!!" He exclaimed, rushing towards the two. He jumped right into the girl's arms, causing the two human's to let their hands go once more. "How dare you let me be alone in this place!"

"There there cat, you'll be fine." The girl cooed.

"Aw, how sweet." Ace said sarcastically. "Now you two scaredy cats can comfort each other."

"Oh shut it, like you weren't gripping my hands tightly whenever the wind made a noise in here." The girl scoffed, causing Ace to flush a bright red.

"Why you-"

"Wait!" Deuce called out, now seeing the two had caught up to Grim.

"What?" Ace asked in annoyance, face still flushed. Suddenly a voice broke out into a fit of giggles. The group looked at each other to see who made the noise, but no one did.

"I can see where this is going." Grim muttered, shivering in the girl's arms. She nodded in agreement.

"Something's here!"

"Hehe." A ghost faded into view of the group. "Our first visitors in ten years!"

"Make yourselves at home, for eternity!"

The group screamed as they ran from the apparitions. The spirits laughed as they chased them.

🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌

"This place is haunted by ghosts too?!" Ace cried as the four hid.

"We don't have time to deal with them!" Deuce exclaimed. "Let's quickly find a crystal and go!"

"Don't think you can just order me around." Ace said, eyes narrowing. "If you hadn't done something so idiotic, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You wanna talk about who started it? It's cause you wouldn't clean!" The black haired male yelled.

"It started when that furball and girl burned the Queen of Hearts' statue!" The red head screamed, pointing at the girl inbetween them.

"That's-"

"That's what you get for making a fool outta me!" Grim exclaimed.

"All of you! Do you understand the situation right now?!" Deuce screamed. "We're all expelled if we don't get back with a magic crystal by tomorrow!"

"Stop patronizing me, it's really ticking me off." Ace grumbled.

"Guys quit it, let's calm down-" The girl said, trying to defuse the argument. But soon a low growl interrupted them.

**"...on't...ive..."**

The groups heads perked up in fear.

"Wh-what's that sound?" Ace asked.

"You heard it too?"

**"St....one...sss...mine..."**

"I think it's getting closer." Deuce stated. The group stood up, now seeing a giant figure before them. It looked almost humanoid, if it wasn't for the glass jar used as a head. Black ooze flowed from the container as it limped forward.

**"Stone...IS MINE!!"**

"It's here!!" The group screamed.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Deuce screamed in horror.

"Fnya!" Grim tried to snuggles himself into the girl's arms more in fright. "Crowley didn't say anything about that!"

"That's so nasty!" Ace yelled, seeing the black ooze drip onto the ground. "Wait...did it mention a stone?"

**"St...one...won't...give!!"**

"So there are some Crystal's left!"

"N-nope! Nope!" Grim screamed. "I may be a genius, but I can't beat that!!"

"But we'll be expelled without it..." Deuce steeled himself. "I'm going!!"

"You're kidding!" Ace responded.

"But that's impossible by yourself!" The girl reasoned. "We have no idea what that thing can do!"

"I cannot, under any circumstances, be expelled!" Deuce exclaimed. He raised his magical pen, ready to fight the monster.

**"Leave...leave...LEAVE!!"**

The monster swung its claw at the boy, hitting him square in the stomach. The girl immediately dropped Grim to tend to the injured male.

"Stand back if you have no control, Mr. Serious!" Ace said, raising his pen. "I'll stop it!"

A strong gust of wind hit the large figure, but it had no effect. It screamed as it felt the wind hit its 'face', swinging its other claw to hit the red head. Ace flew into the wall behind him at a great force, falling over in pain. Grim screamed as he noticed the monster was targeting him.

"Stay away!!" He cried, blasting a large wave of blue fire. It also had no effect on the creature, only angering it even more. "It's not working at all!!"

Soon, the girl noticed the light the fire gave revealed one of her jewels, a small diamond, had fallen put of her pocket. The monster took notice as well, releasing a loud growl.

**"MINE!!"**

"You want it?! Take it then!!" She yelled, throwing the small jewel as far as she could. When the monster raced at high speeds after the jewel, the girl quickly rushed the two males to escape with her.

As they escaped, the girl asked them about their injuries. She sighed in relief when they told her it was only light bruising. Once they escaped the tunnels and reach the cottage did the group stop to catch their breathes. The girl collapsed, panting heavily.

"Did we lose him?" Grim asked, moving to lay in the girl's lap.

"I...think so." The girl answered inbetween gasps.

"Ow...what in the world was that?!" Ace asked out loud, leaning against a tree. "No one said anything about that!"

"It didn't seem like any old ghost." Deuce said, not seeming to be having trouble like the rest.

"Let's give up and go home." Ace sighed. "I'd rather get expelled than fight that thing."

"What?! Don't screw with me!" Deuce yelled. "I'd rather die than face expulsion!"

"There's a magic right in front of us and you wanna go home?!"

"Ha. You talk big for someone worst at magic than me." Ace said, smirking at the other male. "Go alone if you want, I'm done."

"Guys-"

"Ooh, that right?" Deuce asked, pupils dilating and fists clenching. Both the girl and Grim looked on in shock as the male suddenly grabbed Ace by the collar of his shirt and shouted in his face. "You're done eh? Then stay right here like a spineless coward!"

Ace didn't seem fazed, his smirk widening. "Huh? Coward? Who exactly are you talking about?"

"Look, I don't think-" The girl started, only for both to glare at her.

"Like you can say anything!" Ace, who Deuce now released when he realized how he was acting, said. "You're not even supposed to be in the school!"

"Yeah! You can go back home anytime without repercussion!" Deuce agreed.

"No I can't!" The girl screamed, surprising them. "I have no where to go! I have no home!"

"Eh? The hell-"

"I'm not from this world!" She cried, gripping Grim closer to her chest. The monster cat was in shocked silence as the girl buried her teary face into his fur. "I have no way to get back home...Headmaster Crowley is supposed to help me find a way."

The three males stayed silent as they heard her cry.

"I have no family! I don't know why I'm even here!" She screamed, tears flowing faster. "I know I'm not supposed to be here...I want to go home as much as anyone else does."

After a few moments, the girl felt arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Deuce with a guilt stricken face.

"I...apologize." He muttered. "I didn't know of your situation."

"No one knew." She answered. "Crowley asked me not to tell, who knows how people would react."

"So that's why you lied..." Ace stated, crouching down to join the group. He scratched the back of his neck, unknown on what to do. "Also explains why you don't know much..."

"How does that explain it?" Deuce asked, glaring at the male.

"Well-I mean, she has to come from somewhere without magic right?"

"How did you get that?!"

"Well it makes sense!" The two continued to bicker, causing a fit of giggles to escape the girl. The two stopped when they heard her bubbling laughter.

"Are you guys always gonna get into spats? Man I feel bad for your dorm." She stuttered between giggles.

"Wha?!"

"Rude!" The three laughed, confusing Grim.

"What's happening?"

"Don't worry about it Grim." The girl said, scratching the furball's shin. "I just needed a laugh, everything was starting to overwhelm me."

"Makes sense, I certainly would be overwhelmed with this happening in a span of a day." Deuce chuckled.

"So is there any way magic can't help at all?" The girl asked, bringing the important topic back. "We have to do something if we want that crystal."

Deuce shook his head. "Like the headmaster said, magic isn't all-powerful."

"If you can't imagine it then it won't materialize." He explained. "Large-scale or complicated magic require a lot of training to use."

"But that's why we have schools for magic." Ace said, smiling at the girl. He ruffled her hair, causing her to weakly glare at him.

"But then how come you can use it willy-nilly like this morning?" She asked, slapping the red head's hand off her head.

"Stuff your good at can go on instinct." He said.

"At any rate." Deuce said, releasing the girl to stand up. "I'm going back in there. I'll figure out how to beat that thing and come back with a magic crystal."

"However." Ace smirked, standing up as well. "Judging by the chandelier incident, you're a complete idiot."

"You couldn't land a single blow on that thing earlier, but now you'll 'figure it out'? It's going to end the same."

"Come again?!" Deuce took a step towards the other male. "You try to think of-"

"Here they go again..." Grim sighed, facepalming as the two bickered. The girl sighed as well, shaking her head. Grim adjusted himself in the girl's lap, causing the crystals in her pockets to make noise. She noticed and took one out, she thought over how they escaped.

"Guys." She said, stopping to two from their mid brawl. "I think I have an idea!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna take all of us to do it." She explained. "I can't do it on my own, and neither can you guys."

"You saying we need to work together?" Ace asked, narrowing his eyes. "Ha, lame. Like I want to work with this guy."

"Agreed." Deuce said. "No way I'm working with this loser."

"But...isn't getting kicked out the first day way lamer than working together?" Grim asked, causing the two to flinch.

"Uh..."

"That's..."

"Wow, two tough guys not wanting to work together? How lame~" The girl sighed dramatically.

"Fine!" Ace sighed. "We just have to get it done, right?"

"So, what's your plan?"

"Okay so..."


	16. 🌌 Chapter 16 🌌

"You really think this plan will work?" Grim asked the girl, looking at the mine entrance nervously.

"Hopefully, it's the best I got." She answered. "But if that thing reacts like how it did with any gem...then it should work."

"Come on! It'll be fine!" Ace yelled. "Let's get this over with!"

"Alright..."

🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌

"H-hey Beasty!" Grim yelled into the entrance of the mines. A low growl alerted the cat that the large monster heard him.

**"Grrr....LEAVE!!"**

Grim jumped, seeing the large dark body rush towards him. The cat creature quickly ran towards the girl, quivering as he jumped onto her shoulder. "It's coming!"

"Over here you big palooka!" The girl yelled, raising her hand that held a jewel. "I got something you might like!~"

**"Gr?! Theif...Won't let you...mine...MINE!!"**

The monster leaped at the two, raising it's hand to land a hit on them. The girl was quick to react, jumping away from the blow and running to keep distance.

"Jesus christ!" The girl yelped in surprise. "What the holy hell?!"

"That punch looks like a knockout if it lands!" Grim cried, clutching his paws into the girl's clothes.

"No shit!" She exclaimed, running as far away from the entrance as she could. "We just gotta get that thing away from the entrance! Ace!"

The girl chucked the jewel towards the red head, who was farther away from the entrance. The male caught it and waved the jewel around.

"Over here ugly!"

**"Give...it...BACK!!"**

The monster dived in the direction of the male, growling so loud it surprised the group. Ace dodged the large creature's claws, using his wind magic to fly across the wood's clearing. As the creature got closer, the male threw the rock at Duece. This exchange of catch went on for awhile, tiring the monster out. Until the girl threw the jewel as far as she could into the trees, shouting a 'yeet!' as she did.

"It's pretty far away now!" Grim exclaimed.

"Let's go!" The girl smiled. "Now for phase two!"

"I got this! Extra Large Tempest!" Ace yelled, waving his pen to create a tornado around the monster, who was back in the clearing holding the small rock. The monster growled in anger, not able to move as fire was added to the tornado.

**"Guah?!"**

"Hehe! Take my fire special! No one can stand it!" Grim smirked.

"How's that? I can even fan Grim's shoddy flames into an inferno!" Ace said.

"Shoddy?! It's not!" Grim yelled. "Ugh, every word out of your mouth pisses me off!"

"Deuce! Now's your chance!" The girl exclaimed.

"Okay okay..." The male mumbled, taking deep breaths. "Take aim...the biggest, heaviest thing I know..."

"Come forth, cauldron!!"

The monster groaned in pain as the giant cauldron hit it, knocking it onto the ground. It stood still for a moment, processing it's pain.

"Got it!"

"Awesome Deuce!" The girl exclaimed, patting the male on the back.

"It looks as flat as a pancake! Just like Ace earlier!" Grim laughed, pointing with his paw.

"Can you not?" Ace glared at the cat, putting his hand on his hip in annoyance. "Geez, today's not my day."

"Quit whining you baby." The girl said, rolling her eyes. "Let's not worry about that and head into the mineshaft!"

"Right!"

The monster flinched when it saw the group run into the mines.

**"Wait!!"**

**🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌**

"Where the heck is it?!" Grim cried, looking around. A small pile of discarded jewel sat behind him "All these stupid rocks look the same!"

"Just keep looking!"

"How the hell are we supposed to tell the difference between a magic crystal and a normal one?" Ace sighed, throwing another one into the pile.

"Don't ask me." The girl huffed, stuffing her pockets with more jewels.

"I think Professor Trein said something about how magic crystal can change color." Deuce said, desperately looking at each jewel.

"How the hell-"

"Wait...did you say changing color?" The girl asked, reaching into her pockets.

"Yeah?"

"I think I picked one up like that when we first entered the mines."

"Are you serious?!" The three males exclaimed. The girl pulled out a small blue crystal. She then showed how it changed to red, then green, then back to blue.

"You had it this entire time?!"

"How was I supposed to know this was what we were looking for?!" She yelled back.

"Well I don't know! Maybe the fact it changes color magically?!" The girl flushed in embarrassment at the red head's words.

"Sh-shut up! I just thought that was normal in this world!" The girl stuttered. "I mean everything else in this damn world do things magically! So a color changing crystal wouldn't have been too weird! Especially since mood rings exist!"

"Wait, what the heck are mood rings?" Deuce asked quietly.

"You-"

**"Hands...off!!"**

The group froze as they heard a loud roar echo through the tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring thing is my sudden headcanon I came up with. That mood rings aren't really a thing? Like they still are but they're called something completely different, and that only magic crystals can change color by itself. So TW's mood rings are actually rings with special magic crystals that are intuned with the wearer's emotions, thus changing to color to determine the emotion.
> 
> So like if you wear one when mad, it turns red, blue for sad, green for envy, pink for love, etc. The shade and saturation matters too, as the more bright the crystal is, the more big the emotion is.
> 
> An example: say you wear the ring and have a deep and passionate love for someone (*cough* me with all the boys-*cough), then the ring will shine a very bright pink. If it's a more soft pink then it's innocent love, if it's more magenta then it means you love them on a more intimidate level.
> 
> How the ring shows emotion is just as complicated as how real emotions are, so most don't wear them. Since many believe it would; be more cut and dry, and others don't want their emotions opened. There are still some who wear it for the sake of others knowing, like say they can't express their emotions that well but want to. The ring is perfect for them!
> 
> ...did I seriously just explained in detail a sudden headcanon I had to explain about a joke scene?...
> 
> Yes...yes I did...


	17. 🌌 Chapter 17 🌌

"Oh no!" The group ran to the entrance, seeing the monster slowly head towards them.

"Crap! That thing is almost free!" Ace cried.

"Oi, Deuce! Throw some more stuff on it!" Grim yelled, furry standing on end as he started at the monster in fear.

"E-eh?!" The male exclaimed. "Uh, come forth cauldron!"

The giant pot hit the monster, who didn't seem fazed.

"Um, cauldron!" Another hit the monster, landing a critical blow. "One more! Cauldron!"

The monster roared in anger as more cauldrons hit it.

"Do you have nothing but cauldrons in your repertoire?!" Ace asked in annoyance and fear.

"Shut up! I'm at my wits' end here!" The black haired male screamed.

"At least he's trying!" The girl said, looking around to think of another plan. Suddenly blue fire surrounded the monster, blocking its path.

"We got the magic crystal! Let's skedaddle!" Grim yelled at the three, jumping

"Roger!" The three ran out of the entrance, quickly following the cat past the monster.

**"That...is...MINE!!"**

The monster swung its claws around, blowing out the fire and knocking the cauldrons off of it. It roared in anger, giving chase to the teens and cat. Soon the group reached to the clearing near the cottage.

"You're kidding!" Ace screamed in shock. "It chased us all the way back here?!"

" **Ugh...give...it...back!!"**

"It's gonna catch up soon!" Deuce exclaimed.

"Wait!" The girl yelled. "Look! It's weaker! It must be tired out! Maybe we can beat it this time!"

"Aah! Fine!" Ace said, glaring at the monster now in front of them. "Let's finish this! Don't let me down, Mr. Serious!"

"You too!"

"I'll show off my true power!" Grim exclaimed, smirking as he stared down the monster.

"Let's do this!"

🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌

"Ace! On your left!" The girl yelled, dodging a set of claws aim for her.

"Got it!" The red head sent out a whirling vortex towards the beast, making it roar in anger.

**"Grrra!!"**

"Watch out!" Deuce grabbed the girl, who didn't noticed a blast of magic was aim straight for her, and jumped away from the blast. "Cauldron!"

Another cauldron hit the monster, landing on its jar like head. The glass cracked, oozing more black liquid down the monster.

**"Urgh!!"**

"Thanks."

"Y-yeah!"

"Grim! At the head! That's gotta be the weak point!" She yelled, seeing how the monster cry as more black ooze dribbled down.

"Leave it to me! Fnya!" He blew a large blast of fire at the giant figure, creating more cracks in the glass.

**"Gah!!"**

"All together now! One more big hit should do it!" She exclaimed, now standing behind the three. Ace and Deuce pointed their pens, sending a large blast of magic with Grim's fire. The blast sent the monster flying back, completely shattering the glass head.

**"AAAAA!!"**

As the monster hit the ground, the group panted as they saw it disappear in a cluster of sparkles.

"We...did it?" Ace huffed, eyes widening in shock.

"We won!" The three males exclaimed in happiness. They proceeded to give high fives to each other in celebration. The girl stared on, smiling.

"Great job guys." She said. "You guys seem to be getting along now."

The three stopped.

"Ah, no! This is nothing like that!" Deuce exclaimed.

"Yeah! Can you stop saying weird things?" Ace agreed. "And besides you did nothing but give orders!"

"What?! Please! If it wasn't for me then you guys would've run around like chickens with their heads cut off!" She replied, not noticing Deuce flinch.

Ace sighed. "I guess making excuses is pretty lame. I hate to admit it but you're right, we won thanks to you."

"True." Deuce agreed. "We got through the fight with your level headed instructions."

"I wouldn't say it was level headed..." The girl mumbled. "More like instincts telling me what to say..."

"Either eay, we prevented our expulsion!" Deuce sighed, smiling in relief. "Thank goodness."

"I'm just glad we're alive." She replied.

"Yeah yeah, we all are." Ace said tiredly. "I'm seriously worn out and battered, let's go home."

"Home?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at his word choice.

"Well since you have no way of getting home...the school is your home now." Ace explained sheepishly. "Just forget it..."

"I'm so hungry from using so much magic..." Grim whined, suddenly his nose twitched. "Hmm? What's this?"

He trotted over to where the monster used to be, finding a black stone in its place. "Remnants from that monster maybe?"

"A magic crystal?" Deuce asked, looking closer at the stone. "I haven't seen one that stayed pitch black like coal before..."

Grim sniffed the stone, picking it up with his paw. "It smells really good."

"Eh?! No way!" Ace exclaimed.

"This has to be candy the monster was hiding! Ooh, I can't hold back!" Grim cried, quickly putting the rock in his mouth.

"Grim! No!" The girl quickly rushed, picking up the cat. "Spit that out! You're not supposed to eat rocks!"

As she tried to force the stone out the his mouth, Grim immediately swallowed it whole. The three humans stared at him in shock, seeing him then stiffen in shock.

"Grim!"

"You alright?!" Deuce asked.

"This is why you don't eat things off the ground." Ace sighed.

"De...Delicious!!" Grim screamed.

"Wha?!"

"It's full-bodied but also rich! With an aromatic sweetness that blooms in my mouth!" He exclaimed, having a foodgasm. "Like a whole field of flowers in my mouth!"

"What the fu-"

"Ew. Monsters really do have different tastes from us." Ace said in shock, gagging in disgust.

"I guess so..."

"But more than that." Deuce said, shaking his head. "Most people wouldn't even put a mysterious object in their mouth without a thought."

"Is he really going to be okay though?" The girl asked, looking down at the creature. "I mean, you swallowed that thing whole. I'm surprised you didn't choke."

"Don't worry! My stomach isn't weak like yours!" Grim replied, before muttering to himself about how tasty the rock was.

"Don't come crawling to her when you get sick later." Ace sighed, shaking his head along with Deuce.

"Switch gears." Deuce said. "Let's get this to the headmaster!"

"Right!" The group rushed back to where the Dark Mirror transported them. They could see the portal was still open. They rushed through, filled with relieved excitement.


	18. 🌌 Chapter 18 🌌

"Eh?!" Crowley screamed in shock at the group. They all stood in the Mirror Chamber, the group having just returned into time before Crowley locked the mirror's path. "You really went to Dwarfs' Mine to find a magic crystal?!"

"Huh?!" The group asked.

"I didn't really think your four..." The man mumbled to himself. "Would not only go but then come back with a crystal in hand..."

"I quietly completed the paperwork for your expulsions..."

"What?!"

"The nerve of this guy!" Grim growled. "He did that while we wearing fighting off some crazy beast!"

"Beast?" The man asked.

"There was this crazy giant monster!" Ace explained. "It was all gross and crazy strong! Just awful!"

"Hmm...could you explain in more detail please?" Before the group could he raised his hand. "We'll do this in my office."

The group quickly walked. As they reach the room, the girl looked around to see portraits of the Great Seven. She shivered when she noticed the portraits were staring at her with such animosity.

"Now then, continue." Crowley instructed. The girl then explained what happened, omitting unimportant details like the males fighting each other or Ace holding her hand.

"I see...a mysterious monster living in the coal mine." Crowley confirmed, nodding his head as he listened. "And the four of you worked together to defeat it? All in order to bring back a magic crystal?"

"Yes Sir." The girl replied.

"We didn't really work together..." Ace grumbled, fidgeting with Deuce and Grim.

"It's more like our goals were aligned..." Deuce said.

"Oh shut it." The girl huffed. "You guys totally worked together, it's not gonna hurt your pride to admit that."

Suddenly fat tears rolled down Crowley's face. He let out a large sob, confusing the teens.

"What the?! What's with him?! Why is an adult bursting into tears?!" Grim asked in shock. The group continued to stare in shock until the adult collected himself.

"In all my years that I have been headmaster." He said in between sniffles. "I'd never imagine for the day to come that students from Night Raven College work hand in hand to face and defeat their enemy!"

"What?! I did not hold this guy's hand!" Deuce exclaimed in shock.

"I would never do that, gross!" Ace yelled, causing the girl to roll her eyes. "How old are you, Headmaster?!"

"It's a figure of speech you idiots." The girl sighed, shaking her head. "And how old are you? Still believe cooties exist?"

"Shut it!"

"I am overwhelmed with emotion!" The headmaster sobbed. "This incident confirms it! (Y/n)! Without a doubt, you have a talent as a beast tamer!"

"Wait what? But I didn't tame any-"

"Students of Night Raven College are budding wizards called here by the Dark Mirror." Crowley explained, shedding light to what he meant. "However, they believe they are a superior class and that makes them prideful and egotistical people."

"You're telling me..." She muttered, glaring Ace. He looked away, feigning innocence.

"They don't have even the slightest inkling to work with others. Making them selfish and self-centered." The man continued.

"You're really not saying anything good..." Grim grumbled.

"Yeah...no need to be so harsh on them..." The girl agreed.

"You, miss, can't use magic whatsoever." Crowley continued, ignoring them. "But, maybe, precisely because of this means that you can give instructions to them and get them to cooperate. Since many would have the instinct to protect someone so frail and weak."

"Perhaps that mediocrity and weakness is exactly what we need at this school!" He exclaimed, smiling.

"Mediocre and weak?..."

"He's not saying anything nice, is he?!" Ace muttered, glaring at the adult.

"I have no doubt that your existence is essential to the future of this academy." The man said. "So says my educator senses..."

"Trapola, Spade. Along with rescinding your expulsions I shall..."

"Give you a new classmate and give this little miss the qualifications to attend Night Raven College as a student!"

"What?!"

"B-but I can't use magic!" The girl exclaimed in shock. "You said so yourself! How can I attend as a student?!"

"Exactly, and for that I have the perfect way. For I am gracious." The headmaster smiled. "You shall be half a student!"

"...what?"

"You can't use magic, we have established that. And with that it would make completing all of your assignments impossible." The man explained. "That is why Grim will be the other half."

"Eh?" The cat asked, eyes widening in realization. "You mean?..."

"You have proven to me that you possess the talent to become a wizard." The man said. "Therefore, I shall allow the two of you to enroll together. As one student."

"You serious?! I can go to this academy too?! As a student?" Grim asked in shock.

"Yes." Crowley answered, smiling. "Provided that, you don't ever let an incident like yesterday occur again! Are we in agreement?"

"We can...we can..." Grim clutched the girl's clothes, tears close to escaping his eyes.

"I believe he agrees to those terms." The girl answered for him, smiling as she comforted the almost sobbing creature. "We'll do our best!"

"Now then. I shall give the symbol of your status as a student of Night Raven College, a magic crystal, to Grim." Crowley waved his hand, making a crystal appear on Grim's ribbon.

"A magic crystal?" Grim asked, examining the purple stone. It changed between the deep purple to a cyan color, one that resembled Grim's ear fire and eyes.

"It is normal for students to have their crystals in a form of a pen but...you wouldn't be able to grip it in your paws, right?" The headmaster explained. "This is a special custom. Ah, I pay attention to even the tiniest of details!"

"Aren't I gracious-"

"I did it! I'm so cool! I got my own special magic crystal collar!" Grim exclaimed in joy, causing the female carrying him to laugh.

"Yes, it's actually cute on you."

"He's not even listening..." Crowley sighed, before gaining the girl's attention. "Do you understand now? As you can see, he's not accustomed to human society. It's up to you to take the reins and supervise him in order to prevent any more incidents!"

"I understand."

"Ha! Look at you! School's just started and you're already a supervisor?" Ace laughed.

"Well there's literally only us two in Ramshackle, if you don't count the ghosts..." The girl mumbled. "So it makes sense I would be the one in charge..."

"I see..."

"Pfft. Isn't that unheard of? For there to be a supervisor who can't use magic?" Ace asked.

"Well I don't see you being one." The girl replied in a huff. "So shut."

"Hey, that's actually cool!" Ace defended himself. The girl looked at him in confusion. "Having a magicless supervisor is cool! Not something you see every day!"

"Thanks...I'll try my best, but who knows what this trouble maker will do."

"Oi!"

"Haha! Good luck!"

"A supervisor?...I do have a work request." Crowley muttered. "And having such a title makes it very convenient, this us wonderful!"

"A request?"

"Here, I entrust you with this." The man handed the girl a camera. The girl took a closer look at it, wiping the small amounts of dust the old thing collected.

"This camera is nicknamed "The Ghost Camera" by many." He explained.

"Ghost camera? Like those special cameras that can take pictures of ghosts?" The girl asked.

"Oh! I think my grandma told me about that. It's a super old magic device, right?" Ace asked, stepping closer to the girl to get a closer look at the antique.

"It is not 'super old'-" Crowley stopped himself. "Ahem. It's true this may have been invented during your great grandmother's, or even great great grandmother's, time. But there are still those who use these tools."

"Yeah, old people." Ace whispered to the girl, causing her to laugh.

"There is a very special spell that's casted onto it." The man explained. "It not only captures the subjects' form, but a part of their soul as well."

"A part of their soul?" Deuce asked.

"We call this a memory, a fragment of remembrance." He answered. "Furthermore, the more interesting part of this magic camera, is that the souls of the photographer and the photographed become deeply connected."

"Really?" The girl asked, looking back down at the device.

"There's another thing, but I believe it's best to show instead of explain. If you may, take a photo of Grim, Trapola, and Spade."

"Ah, alright." She motioned the males to stand together, aiming her camera. "Say cheese."

"What? Can't you come up with something better?" Ace asked, smirking at the girl.

"You come up with something." She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Just say cheese, I'm tired."

"Cheese!"

When she took the picture, it rolled out already developed. Which surprised the girl, but she thought she shouldn't be surprised anymore. As she looked at the photo, she jumped when the image of the males jumped out of the photo.

_"Say cheese."_ The group stared in shock as they heard the girl's voice.

_"What? Can't you come up with something better?"_ The Ace duplicate asked, smirking.

_"You come up with something."_ The girl's voice huffed. _"Just say cheese, I'm tired."_

_"Cheese!"_

"Whoa!"

"That's something only a ghost camera can do! The memory will jump right out!" Crowley exclaimed, smiling as the duplicates disappeared back into the photo. "Depending on how close the subject and photographer are, the picture could move like a video. Or bring to life the situation in the photo, fascinating right?"

"That's so cool!" The girl cheered. "I wanna take more pictures with this!"

"Excellent! That's exactly what I want you to do! To take photos of Grim and the other students to leave behind as many memories of your lives here as possible!"

"Hey hey, take lots of cool pics of me!" Grim said, circling the girl.

"I would especially appreciate if you took 'memories' of those who step out of line." Crowley said. "It's a more suitable way to report to me, right? Plus, it'll act as proof."

"I'll do my best Sir." She said, causing the man to smile and ruffle her hair.

"I'm sure you will, Little Miss."

"It's already late, we shall save the detailed conversation for tomorrow. Get some rest students." Crowley instructed. "Don't worry about your leader, Trapola and Spade, I'll explain to Rosehearts about the situation."

"Wait, what about me cleaning the school?" The girl asked. "I still have to make money somehow, right?"

"Ah, worry not. Since you are a student now, you'll get a monthly allowance like the rest of the students." He explained, waving her off. "Now off to bed with you. I'll have to ask Crewel to make a..."

The man continued to mutter to himself as the four left.

🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌

"Haah..." The four sighed in relief.

"Expulsion rescinded...thank goodness." Deuce mumbled. "I'm beat..."

"Ugh..." Ace groaned, nodding in agreement. Meanwhile, Grim happily hummed in the girl's arms.

"I start as a student tomorrow!~"

"We both do, cat." The girl corrected.

"Whatever~ I'm gonna be a student tomorrow!~" He hummed. "I'm gonna leave you all in the dust and take the top spot!"

"You talk big for someone who's only half a student." Ace mocked.

"We're classmates tomorrow, (Y/n), Grim." Deuce stated.

"Oh great, and here I thought I could get rid of you two." The girl sighed dramatically.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding." She giggled, shifting Grim in her arms to allow her to reach a hand out. "Since we will be classmates now, I say official introduction is in order!"

"Hah? You're weird." Ace sighed. "Stop saying weird stuff."

"She is right though." Deuce chuckled. "We're going to be seeing each other everyday now."

"More with this guy, since we're unfortunately in the same dormitory."

"Oh great." Ace laughed. "Seeing Mr. Serious everyday? No thanks!"

"That's my line, Truant Ace." Deuce glared.

"Sure, sure, Almost-Expelled-Crybaby Deuce." Ace smirked.

"You were almost expelled too!"

"Uh guys..." The girl said, interrupting the two's spat. She had already retracted her hand since she knew the two would just argue more.

"Ah, right. See you two tomorrow!" The two makes said farewell then left down the hall, immediately getting into another argument over something the girl couldn't hear.

"I feel bad for their dorm." The girl sighed, shaking her head while smiling.

"Those guys make a good combo. They're the type to fight because they're so close." Grim chuckled.

"You're telling me, I'd hate to see someone piss them both off." The girl then headed towards her dorm, her new temporary home.

🌌🌌🌌🌌🌌

"There you are!"

"Huh?" The girl tilted her head in confusion as someone stood in front of the Ramshackle dormitory. It was a man she didn't recognize. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, Puppy. I'm here to help you." The man explained, smiling at the girl. "I'm Divus Crewel, the chemistry professor here."

"Oh, nice to meet you Sir. What brings you here." She asked, letting the male in.

"You see, you're dear headmaster asked me to arrange for me to help you with acquiring a wardrobe." He explained, placing a big spotted bag onto one of the dusty tables. "Of course he had to ask me last minute, the mangy mutt..."

"Oh you don't have to Sir!" The girl exclaimed. "Really, I would hate to bother you! Especially this late at night!"

The man stared down at the short female, before smiling. "I appreciate the thought, little pup, but now I must get it done. The mutt promised me a raise if I did."

"Now then." Crewel took out a tape measurer out of his bag. "I'll need to take your measurements. Stand still please."

The girl followed his instructions, moving her limbs when asked. After getting her measurements, the male muttered to himself as he took out a notebook.

"I would like to ask if there's a specific style you used to wear?" He asked.

"Um, no? I like all styles actually."

"Perfect!" Crewel exclaimed in joy. "Then I shall make the most diverse wardrobe for you, Pup! And make such a breathtaking uniform. Why, you'll be a lady in a school full of tramps!"

"Oh, thanks?" The girl tilted her head. "You don't have to go overboard, I mean-"

"Nonsense! A lady must have an outfit for any occasion!" The man then looked around the dorm lounge. "I'll also have a word with that mutt, a lady shouldn't live in such a rotten place."

"Oh it's ok-"

"Well then." Crewel put his notebook back into the spotted bag, taking out several articles of clothes. "Here are some things to wear while sleeping, they may be a bit too big. I'll make more fitting ones while I'm at it."

"You don't-"

"I shall be on my way now, seeing how such a sweet pup you are has given me inspiration for, oh, so many designs." He ruffled the girl's hair. "Looks like the mutt was right about you being sweet, good night pup."

"W-wait! At least let me thank-"

"You can thank me later when I've delivered your clothes!" And with that, the man walked out the dormitory. The girl stood there in shock, having the event happen to fast for her tired brain to process.

"I need sleep, let's go to bed Grim....Grim?" The girl looked towards the couch, only to see the cat was sleeping. The girl smiled, carefully lifting the cat into her arms.

"Silly cat..."


End file.
